Vampire Tragedy
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Last Chapter update! Semuanya hanya mementingkan ego masing-masing. RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : BLEACHnya punya om tite, tapi ficnya asli saya bikin sendiri dari imajinasi saya.**

**Genre : Tragedy/supernatural/mystery/humor/suspense.**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Warning : AU, aneh, GaJe, OOC. Saya selalu pakai pair IchiRuki di fic saya, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!**

**D****itulis dengan Ichigo sebagai pemeran utama, ceritanya sekitar zaman edo.**

**Mulai…..**

Bulan pada malam musim panas chi entah pada rupaitu tampak bersinar kemerahan. Dibawah cahayanya yang menyeramkan, terdapat sebuah desa yang kosong akan kehidupan. Kehidupan itu telah direngut oleh sesosok gadis bermata violet yang berdiri diantara tumpukan mayat-mayat penduduk desa. Tangannya yang indah, mungil, dan putih, menjadi berwarna merah karena berlumuran darah. Sungguh pemandangan yang tak enak dilihat maupun dideskripsikan. Gadis cantik itu tampak menikmati hasil pekerjaannya, tak sekalipun dia mempedulikan bau anyir darah disekitarnya. dibalik wajah cantiknya tersembunyi senyum kepuasan. Tak jauh dari tempat itu, tampak seorang lelaki dibawah bayang kegelapan, terjerat dalam tragedi berdarah.

* * *

"Hoaaahm" Seorang lelaki berambut orange yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya itu menguap.

"Ihhhhh, Nii-chan jorok." Ejek adik perempuannya.

"Duh Yuzu, aku kan capek kemarin habis bekerja di tokonya pak Urahara sampai malam." Kata si Nii-chan kepada adiknya yang bernama Yuzu.

"I-CHI-GOOOO" Teriak seorang lelaki paruh baya sambil melancarkan tendangan pada si rambut orange.

Tapi, dengan gampangnya si Ichigo itu menghindar, sehingga mengakibatkan si pria paruh baya tersebut harus mencium tanah.

"Kau hebat sekali bisa menghindari tendanganku putraku" Kata orang yang ternyata ayah dari Ichigo sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan kemudian mati seketika.

"Duh…ayah ini memalukan deh, sudah tua juga." Tiba-tiba muncul gadis sebaya Yuzu.

"Karin-chan, kau kemana saja, dari pagi aku mencarimu lho…." Kata Yuzu.

"Hanya jalan-jalan di sekitar desa saja, Ichi nii, jangan malas-malasan saja! Cepat mandi sana." Kata Karin sambil memarahi nii-channya, yaitu Ichigo.

"Iya, iya…." Kata Ichigo malas.

"Oiya Ichi nii, tadi Inoue mencarimu loh." Kata Karin.

"Cih, ngapain sih cewek centil itu mencariku? Merusak mata saja." Kata Ichigo dengan nada benci begitu mendengar nama Inoue.

"Apa maksud nii-chan? Bukannya Inoue nee-chan gadis paling cantik di desa ini?" Tanya Yuzu polos.

"Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan dia lagi, sakit telingaku mendengarnya." Kata Ichigo kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

**ICHIGO POV**

Huh, sebal sekali hari ini. Badanku capek semua setelah seharian membantu di toko Urahara kemarin, tapi si Yuzu malah membangunkanku. Setelah itu, kenapa juga aku harus mendengar nama si cewek centil INOUE itu? Benar-benar menjijikkan.

"Kurosaki-kun…."

Ah, itu dia, baru saja dipikirkan, benar-benar panjang umur cewek itu.

"Apa maumu Inoue?"Tanyaku malas.

"Duh, Kurosaki-kun kok dingin sekali padaku sih?" Kata Inoue sambil memasang wajah yang, Err…menyebalkan.

Ih…pokonya gayanya menjijikkan sekali, membuatku mau muntah saja.

"Lho?ada Kurosaki rupanya." Datang juga si mata duitan.

"Iya, memangnya saya tak boleh jalan-jalan pak Urahara?" Kataku sudah sebal dengan sekitarku.

"Wah,wah, kencan dengan pacarmu ya?" Tanya Urahara sambil tersenyum aneh, dan asal tahu saja, pertanyaannya benar-benar membuatku merutuki hari ini.

"Iyaaa…." Nah, si Inoue berkata yang tidak-tidak lagi, dasar cewek gila.

"Inoue kau bicara apa sih? Kita tidak pacaran dan tidak akan pernah." Kataku sambil menyingkirkan Inoue yang sudah nempel-nempel.

"Kurosaki-kun." Panggil Inoue padaku yang menjauh darinya.

"Hei,Kurosaki, kau sudah tahu tentang gossip desa rukongai?" Tanya Urahara yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada disampingku.

"Haa? Tentang monster penghisap darah itu maksudmu?" Tanyaku.

"Benar, tapi orang-orang barat lebih suka memanggil sejenis mereka dengan sebutan VAMPIRE." Kata Urahara sambil menutupi senyumnya dengan kipas yang selalu dibawa kemana-mana.

Aku tak begitu heran kalau si Urahara menyebut-nyebut tentang orang barat, dia memang punya banyak kenalan orang barat, kekasihnya saja asalnya dari barat.

"Haa, aku tak begitu peduli." Kataku sudah benar-benar ingin kembali ke rumah dan tidur lagi.

"Kau harusnya peduli Kurosaki, bagaimana kalau si Vampire itu menyerang desa kita?" Kata Urahara sama lebaynya dengan ayahku, maklumlah karena mereka berdua tumbuh bersama.

"Kisuke"Ah, ini dia kekasihnya Urahara yang galak, Yoruichi shihouin.

"Yoruichi?, sedang apa kau disini, Soi fong mana?" Tanya Urahara heran. Wajar saja heran kalau orang yang suka mengganggu kencan mereka tidak ada. Si pengganggu itu adalah adik dari nona Yoruichi, Soi fong, dan nona soi fong ini adalah seorang penderita sister complex.

"Hari ini dia sedang terjebak dengan guru-guru lesnya."Kata nona Yoruichi, seolah tak peduli pada adiknya.

"Ah, kau sedang bersama dengan Kurosaki rupanya. Tadi aku bertemu dengan Isshin, tadi dia mencari-cari kalian berdua." Kata nona Yoruichi.

"Ya sudah, karena tidak baik membuat seseorang menunggu, Ayo kita segera kesana sama-sama." Kata Urahara sambil menyeret kami berdua ke rumahku.

**NORMAL POV**

"Isshin-saaan." Panggil Urahara.

"Ah, Kisuke, kau sudah datang rupanya." Kata Isshin.

"Ada apa kau susah-susah mencariku?" Tanya Urahara.

"Ini mengenai masalah vampire iru." Kata Isshin serius.

"Dan Ichigo, antarkan katana ini pada keluarga Kuchiki di seireitei." Kata Isshin sambil menyerahkan sebuah katana pada anaknya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Dan kenapa katana? Karena Isshin adalah seorang pembuat pedang katana yang terkenal, hingga banyak orang bangsawan memesan pedang kepadanya, salah satu pelanggannya adalah keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki.

"Haaa?kenapa aku? Tidak mau, aku mau tidur." Kata Ichigo sambil berusaha kabur.

"Antarkan sekarang Ichigo, atau kau akan kuhantui seumur hidupmu." Ancam Isshin ditambah matanya berkilat aneh

Mendengar ancaman seperti itu, dan juga tentu saja karena Ichigo tak mau melihat wajah menyebalkan Isshin kemana-mana, Ichigo langsung mengambil katana pesanan itu dan menuju ke seireitei.

Begitu Ichigo sudah jauh, dan Urahara yakin Ichigo tak akan mendengar pembicaraan mereka, dia pun berkata pada Isshin, "Kau yakin mau mengirim Ichigo ke sarang monster itu?"

"Tak apa, dia kan putraku." Kata Isshin dengan nada bangga.

"Ya, dia memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk monster itu sih, Yoruichi tolong kau ramalkan nasib anak itu." Kata Urahara.

"Benar-benar deh." Kata Yoruichi dan mengeluarkan kartu tarot dari sakunya dan mulai meramal. Dan sebagai informasi, bahwa Yoruichi shihouin bukan hanya orang barat biasa, namun dia juga seorang peramal terkenal dari negaranya yang ramalannya mendekati 100%.

"Wah, wah, anak itu menemukan jodohnya rupanya." Kata Yoruichi.

"Anak itu rela memberikan apapun demi gadis itu, bahkan nyawa, dibawah bulan merah." Tambah Yoruichi dengan serius.

"Berarti tak ada harapan ya?" Tanya Isshin.

"Aku harus menulis surat wasiat nih." Kata Urahara ikut-ikutan.

"Haha… Yah, kita memang kambing hitam agar semua ini berhenti sih." Tambah yoruichi sambil tertawa renyah.

"Berapa lama sampai bulan purnama?" Tanya Isshin.

"11 hari lagi." Jawab Yoruichi dan Urahara bersamaan.

"Hmm" dan mereka bertigapun tersenyum tipis berbarengan, dan kemudian tertawa.

* * *

Sementara itu, Ichigo yang sudah setengah jalan menuju Seiretei bertemu dengan beberapa teman sepermainannya yang diantaranya Ishida, Chad, dan juga si menyebalkan Inoue.

"Kurosaki, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ishida sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ishida, kau bersama dengan Chad dan Inoue ya? Ohya Ishida, kau mendapat benda seperti itu darimana?" Tanya Ichigo ngga kira-kira jumlahnya.

"Kebetulan aku tadi bertemu dengan mereka berdua, dan mengenai kacamata ini, aku mendapatkannya dari Hisagi-san. Setelah memakai ini penglihatanku jadi bagus." Kata Ishida dengan semangat zaman perang, dan kembali diinformasikan bahwa mata Ishida itu minus 20.

Dan kembali perlu diketahui, bahwa Hisagi adalah pelayan keluarga Shihouin, dengan kata lain pelayan Yoruichi, yang kini digosipkan sedang menjalin kasih dengan nona soi fong.

"Kurosaki-kun" sapa Inoue tiba-tiba sambil berusaha membunuh Ichigo dengan pelukan mautnya.

"Ok..si..gen" kata Ichigo dengan tercekik.

Akhirnya Chad-lah yang berhasil menolong Ichigo dari pelukan maut Inoue.

"Memang kau mau kemana Kurosaki-kun." Tanya Inoue sambil dipegangi Chad.

Dengan nada dan sikap ogah-ogahan, Ichigo menjawab, "Aku mau ke seiretei, ada urusan dengan itu?"

"SEIRETEI??" teriak ketiga temannya bersamaan. Bahkan Chad yang biasanya tenang dan pendiam pun ikut-ikutan. Akibatnya, telinga Ichigo harus berdengung selama… ya selama mungkin lah.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan itu?" Tanya Ichigo begitu sembuh dari ke-tuli-an sesaatnya.

"Kau tidak tahu Kurosaki? Seiretei itu kan digosipkan sebagai tempat selanjutnya yang akan diserang oleh si vampire itu." Kata Ishida lebay.

"Apa-apaan sih, dasar kacamata mesum. Gossip saja dipercaya." Kata Ichigo sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya begitu mengetahui bahwa isi pembicaraannya dengan teman-temannya itu SAMA SEKALI tidak penting.

"Tenanglah Ishida-san." Kata Chad menenangkan Ishida yang hendak menembakkan panahnya kearah Ichigo gara-gara Ichigo memanggilnya 'kacamata mesum'.

"Aku ikut ya Kurosaki-kun." Kata Inoue manja sambil mencoba bergelayut pada lengan Ichigo, dan langsung membuat Ichigo muntaber.

"Kalau Inoue ikut aku juga ikut." Kata Ishida ikut-ikutan, dapat dimaklumi sebenarnya kalau ada Inoue pasti ada Ishida, karena sejak dahulu kala, Ishida memang sudah diketahui begitu memuja si dada besar Inoue bahkan sampai rela mati. Yang rela mati itu Ishida sendiri yang bilang lho.

"Aku tak mau ditinggal sendirian jadi aku juga ikut." Giliran Chad ikut-ikutan.

"Terserah kalianlah." Kata Ichigo yang kini benar-benar ingin pulang dan tidur.

* * *

Akhirnya mereka sampai di daerah hutan sekitar Rukongai.

"Krosak…Krosak" tiba-tiba Semak di dekat mereka bertiga berbunyi.

"Gyaaa" jerit kaget Ishida dan Inoue melihat ada yang tiba-tiba muncul dari semak itu.

Ichigo maupun Chad hanya bersikap biasa menanggapi makhluk aneh yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan memiliki banyak tato di hadapan mereka saat ini.

"Sembunyikan aku." Bisik si rambut merah pada Ichigo dkk.

Tak lama berselang keluarlah seekor anjing jadi-jadian dari arah tempat si rambut merah datang.

"HIIIIIIIIII....." kini Ichigo dan Chad ikut berteriak, tapi dalam hati mereka sendiri-sendiri, jaim gitulho.

"Hei anak-anak muda, kalian melihat Baboon Queen berambut merah dan bertato tidak?" Tanya si anjing jadi-jadian pada mereka berempat dengan mata melotot dan suara bagai petir.

Dan tentu saja mereka berempat yang takut langsung pada geleng-geleng ngga pakai mikir supaya si anjing jadi-jadian itu segera pergi.

"Dasar pencuri pisang sialan, kemana kau pergi." Teriak GaJe si anjing sambil berlari menjauhi Ichigo dkk.

Ichigo Dkk hanya bisa sweatdrop menanggapi kejadian aneh tersebut.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku dari si Sajin Komamura itu ya." Kata si rambut merah sambil keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Kenalkan namaku Abarai Renji, satu-satunya dari Rukongai yang masih hidup." Kata Renji.

"Kenalkan, aku Kurosaki Ichigo" Kata Ichigo spontan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Ishida Uryu" Kata Ishida ikut-ikut.

"Inoue Orihime"

"Sado Yasutaro, kau boleh memanggilku Chad."

"Tunggu" Kata Ishida tiba-tiba, "Kau bilang Rukongai? Kok?" Tanya Ishida.

Dan selama setengah jam dari waktu pertemuan empat anak manusia dengan baboon merah, Renji menceritakan penyebab dia selamat dari serangan si vampire.

"Kau mau ikut dengan kami ke seiretei?" Tanya Inoue tiba-tiba, dan langsung mendapat deathglare dari Ichigo.

"Boleh." Jawab Renji dengan riang nan gembira.

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan, tentu saja dengan tujuan yang makin tidak jelas.

* * *

Akhirnya setelah mendaki gunung dan melewati lembah, sampailah 5 manusia tersesat di tujuan mereka, SEIRETEI, dan langsung berangkat menuju rumah keluarga Kuchiki yang berada di kawasan elit seiretei.

"Lho?Kurosaki?" sapa seorang wanita berambut pirang strawberry dan memiliki dada sebesar Inoue, siapa lagi kalau bukan Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Matsumoto-san?sendiri?si cebol mana?" kembali pertanyaan beruntun terlontar dari mulut Ichigo.

"Shiro-chan sedang menemani Momo ke divisi 5, penyeleksian kapten baru. Kau yakin tidak mau ikut?" jawab ditambah tanya Matsumoto.

"Tidak" jawab Ichigo tegas.

Dan Ichigo serta Matsumoto terus mengobrol tanpa mempedulikan ke-4 manusia lainnya.

"Uwaah pisang, pisang dimana-mana" Sorak Renji kegirangan begitu melihat ada pisang dimana-mana, seperti yang sudah kita duga, dia ada di pasar buah.

"Ishida-san, belikan aku kimono itu dong..." minta Inoue manja pada Ishida, tentu saja Ishida langsung membelikan barang-barang yang diminta Inoue.

Chad? Chad malah sedang asik melihat pertunjukan topeng baboon, alias dia lagi ngeliat Renji yang asik nyuri pisang di pasar buah.

"Ahhhh...aku ke kediaman Kuchiki dulu ya. Dan aku titip anak-anak ini ya." kata Ichigo pada Matsumoto.

"Baiklah, serahkan saja padaku." Kata Matsumoto sambil melambaikan tangan pada Ichigo yang menuju Kuchiki manor.

"Nona berdada besar disana, tadi katanya ada semacam seleksi ya? Dimana itu?" tanya Renji pada Matsumoto.

"Lowongan itu terlalu susah untukmu, sebaiknya kau mengikuti seleksi wakil kapten di divisi 6." Kata Matsumoto tidak sopan.

"memangnya untuk apa membentuk divisi-sivisi seperti itu?" tanya Inoue sambil dikipasi Ishida.

"Untuk menghalau kalau-kalau makhluq yang digosipkan itu menyerang seiretei." jawab Matsumoto.

"Baiklah, aku akan menuju divisi 6." dan pergilah Renji ke divisi 6.

* * *

~ T B C ~

Author's Note:

Gimana? Baguskah chapter 1 ini?

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer ****: BLEACHnya punya om tite, tapi ficnya asli saya bikin sendiri dari imajinasi saya.**

**Genre : Tragedy/supernatural/mystery/humor/Fantasy.**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Warning : AU, aneh, GaJe, OOC. Saya selalu pakai pair IchiRuki di fic saya, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!**

**Ditulis dengan Ichigo sebagai pemeran utama, ceritanya sekitar zaman edo.**

**Chapter 2....**

Sebuah katana hitam, menembus jantung gadis berambut coklat. Mata gadis itu terbelalak ngeri sekaligus kaget, orang yang selama ini ia percayai telah menjadi sekutu iblis yang haus darah. Mengkhianati dirinya dan teman-temannya. Dengan gerakan cepat dan ringkas, katana hitam sang pengkhianat telah memisahkan kepala gadis itu dari tubuhnya, menghilangkan nafas terakhir sang sahabat. Sebuah tepuk tangan terdengar jauh dari belakang. Sang pengkhianat berbalik dan melangkah, meninggalkan desa yang ia lenyapkan kehidupannya, menuju sang iblis sekutunya.

**VAMPIRE**** ~ TRAGEDY**

Ichigo tampak berjalan didampingi seorang wanita paruh baya yang memakai pakaian pelayan, mereka berdua tampak sedang menuju sebuah ruangan.

Sebenarnya, saat ini Ichigo sudah berada di Kuchiki manor, dan sedang diantar oleh pelayan rumah itu untuk menemui kepala keluarga Kuchiki yang memesan katana itu, yang ternyata adalah kapten dari Divisi 6, namanya adalah Byakuya Kuchiki.

Dalam perjalanannya dia berpapasan dengan seorang gadis mungil, awalnya Ichigo sama sekali tidak peduli. Tapi ada sebuah perasaan penasaran bergemuruh dalam dirinya untuk memandang sang gadis. Tepat saat dia melihat sang gadis, sang gadis pun mengarahkan pandangan tajamnya pada Ichigo. Selama sedetik, mereka saling menatap, dan saling melangkah menjauh kemudian.

"Tuan Kurosaki, tadi sedang melihat apa?" Tanya pelayan yang mengantarkan Ichigo, dia keheranan melihat Ichigo tiba-tiba berhenti sesaat tadi.

"Gadis tadi siapa?" tanya Ichigo masih melanjutkan mengikuti sang pelayan.

"Maksud anda nona mungil yang tadi melewati kita?" Tanya si pelayan sekali lagi.

"KLUK"

Ichigo hanya mengangguk.

"Dia adalah Kuchiki Rukia-sama, adik ipar Kuchiki Byakuya-sama." jawab pelayan tersebut.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk, tapi tanpa diduga, pelayan itu kembali berkata, "Katana yang dipesan oleh Kuchiki Byakuya-sama hari ini pun sebenarnya untuk Kuchiki Rukia-sama, Kuchiki Rukia-sama baru saja diterima sebagai salah satu pasukan divisi 13."

Ichigo tak kuasa menahan rasa kagetnya, "Tapi, dia perempuan kan? Apalagi dia masih begitu muda," tanpa sadar, kata-kata itu terucap dari mulut Ichigo.

"Walaupun aku rasa tidak masalah bagi gadis itu sih, pandangan matanya saja seram begitu." kata Ichigo melanjutkan kata-katanya dalam hati.

"Keluarga Kuchiki harus mengabdikan hidupnya demi masyarakat, lagipula banyak kok wanita berkemampuan seumuran Kuchiki Rukia-sama yang menjadi pasukan 13 pasukan, contohnya Hinamori Momo-san." jawab si pelayan.

Ichigo tak bicara apapun lagi tepatnya tak bisa membantah dan meminta si pelayan untuk kembali ker pekerjaannya untuk mengantarnya menemui Kuchiki Byakuya.

**VAMPIRE ~ TRAGEDY**

Ichigo baru saja keluar dari ruangan Byakuya, menurutnya Byakuya itu terlalu dingin, tapi dia juga berpikir bahwa mungkin sikap dingin dan tanpa emosinnya itulah yang telah membawa keluarga Kuchiki menuju kejayaan. Setelah urusannya selesai, Ichigo tetap tak bisa menyingkirkan bayangan nona muda Kuchiki dari otaknya selama kakinya mengantarnya keluar dari manor tersebut.

Tapi, tanpa Ichigo sadari karena terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya mengenai nona muda Kuchiki, dia malah membelok kearah yang salah, dia baru menyadarinya ketika dia merasa tempat yang ia lalui bertambah gelap. Tapi, karena penasaran, Ichigo tetap membiarkan kakinya membawanya lebih jauh.

"Ahhh....." terdengar suara kesakitan dari ujung lorong gelap itu.

Ichigo sama sekali tidak peduli dengan suara itu dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya. Di ujung lorong itu da menemukan sebuah pintu kayu yang tertutup, namun tidak terkunci. Suara kesakitan itu pun sudah berhenti, tepatnya lenyap.

"KRIETT"

Dibukanya pelan pintu yang berada di ujung lorong itu, yang menyebabakan suara berderit.

Dan yang ia dapati adalah, seorang nona bangsawan Kuchiki yang sedang membersihkan mulutnya dengan saputangan dari bekas-bekas darah. Dan yang dia lihat setelah dapat mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok cantik di hadapannya adalah sesosok mayat manusia, mayat seorang gadis yang kehabisan darah teronggok begitu saja disebelah kaki Rukia, dalam pandangan Ichigo ada sedikit darah yang tercecer sebenarnya.

Tapi Ichigo tidak peduli, dia malah mendekati Rukia yang hanya menatapnya penasaran dengan matanya yang berwarna violet indah, kemudian Ichigo mengangkat tangannya dan membelai pipi putih mulus Rukia, dan kemudian berkata, "Aku tak menyangka kalau keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki memelihara seekor monster cantik yang cebol." mungkin terdengar gila, namun Ichigo menambahkan sebuah senyum mengejek untuk Rukia.

Setelah jeda beberapa detik, Rukia tanpa mengurangi kekuatannya menendang tulang kering Ichigo.

"A...apa-apaan kau cebol? Apa kau tak tahu kalau ditendang itu rasanya sakit?" tanya Ichigo dengan amarah meluap.

"Jangan panggil aku cebol, Jeruk!! Namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Kau boleh memanggilku Rukia sebagai hadiah karena tidak takut dengan monster cantik ini." kata Rukia dengan senyum angkuh dan tak lupa perempatan didahinya.

"Kurasa aku salah mengatakan cantik tadi, yang kumaksud tadi adalah KUMUH." balas Ichigo dengan kata-kata yang tak kalah menyindir.

"Hei, hei, apa maksudmu menyindirku JERUK??" tanya Rukia dengan emosi yang hampir meledak.

"Dan jangan seenaknya memanggilku jeruk, RUKIA CEBOL, asal kau tahu namaku adalah Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo." Teriak Ichigo tepat dihadapan Rukia, tentu saja dengan membungkukkan badannya.

"Ooh...jadi namamu itu strawberry ya? Nama yang manis untuk pria lembek sepertimu." ejek Rukia sekali lagi.

Dan entah sampai kapan lagi mereka akan bertengkar tanpa memperdulikan mayat disamping mereka. Mungkin arwah mayat itu sedang menangis di alam sana karena tidak dihiraukan.

**VAMPIRE ~ TRAGEDY**

"Kenapa Kurosaki-kun belum kembali juga ya? Aku cemas sekali." kata Inoue yang sedang bersama-sama Chad serta Ishida untuk menemani Renji ikut penyeleksian wakil kapten di divisi 6.

"Sudahlah Inoue, dia kan Ichigo, memangnya apa sih yang bisa terjadi pada lelaki keras kepala itu." kata Ishida menenangkan Inoue.

"KLUK"

Chad pun ikut mengangguk.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Matsumoto yang baru saja keluar dari gedung divisi 6, tentunya bersama Renji.

"Ah, seleksinya sudah selesai ya?" bukannya menjawab, Inoue malah bertanya.

"Sudah, dan sekarang jawab pertanyaanku!" kata Matsumoto pada Inoue, Ishida dan Chad dengan wajah mengancam.

"Hanya membicarakan Kurosaki-kun yang belum kembali-kembali dari kediaman Kuchiki." jawab Inoue dengan gemetaran, kali ini Ishida tidak bisa menolong karena dia juga gemetaran.

"Ohh...Kukira hal seru apa." Kata Matsumoto santai dan langsung membuat Ishida dan Inoue sebal.

"Tapi anak itu memang lama sekali sih, dan aku masih menyayangkan sikapnya yang tak mau bergabung dengan 13 pasukan, padahal dia itu berbakat sekali." kata Matsumoto lagi dengan menghela nafas, lelah.

"Kalau aku boleh tanya, Matsumoto-san kenal Kurosaki-kun dimana?" tanya Inoue.

"Ayahnya adalah pembuat katana terkenal kan? Aku adalah salah satu pelanggannya, dan ketika itu aku sedang melihatnya berlatih pedang, kuajak saja dia bertarung." kata Matsumoto ceria, ketika jeda beberapa detik tiba-tiba aura Matsumoto berubah suram.

"Lho Matsumoto-san kenapa?" tanya Inoue panik.

"Dan...Dan...Dan Ternyata aku kalah dari bocah orange itu." kata Matsumoto sambil pundung di pojokan.

-

-

-

"Eh??Matsumoto-san KALAH?" tanya Inoue dan Ishida, tak lupa mereka berdua memberi penekanan pada kata 'kalah'.

"Jangan menghina seorang Fukutaichou." kata Matsumoto ngamuk, dan entah kenapa malah terlihat bahwa Matsumoto, Ishida dan Inoue sedang bermain.

"Hei, kok rasanya aku dilupakan ya?" kata Renji yang sedari tadi dicuekin kepada Chad yang tidak ikut 'bermain'.

"Disaat aku sibuk kok kalian semua malah main sih?" tanya Ichigo yang muncul tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat jantung teman-temannya serasa mau meloncat.

"Kurosaki-kun," kata Inoue sambil mencoba memeluk Ichigo, dan dengan gampangnya dihindari oleh Ichigo.

"Matsumoto-san, apakah masih ada lowongan di beberapa divisi? Kurasa aku berubah pikiran dan mencoba mengikuti beberapa seleksi." tanya Ichigo pada Matsumoto.

"Kau mau Ichigo?" tanya Matsumoto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ya, kurasa aku akan mencobanya." kata Ichigo sambil menerawang, entah kenapa.

"Akan segera kuanntar." kata Matsumoto dengan bersemangat sambil menyeret Ichigo ke divisi 5, satu-satunya tempat yang masih membuka lowongan.

**VAMPIRE ~ TRAGEDY**

Kuchiki Rukia, seorang nona muda keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki. Semua orang mengakui kecantikan serta kekuatannya. Yang orang-orang sayangkan hanyalah bahwa dia bukanlah seorang asli Kuchiki. Ya, Rukia merupakan adik dari istri Byakuya, dan kemudian namanya dirubah menjadi Kuchiki. Semua orang tahu bahwa dia sangat mirip dengan kakaknya, namun itulah yang menyebabkan dia dibenci. Kakak Rukia, Kuchiki Hisana, adalah seorang rakyat jelata yang entah karena keberuntungan apa dapat diperistri oleh Kuchiki Byakuya, seorang kepala keluarga dari keluarga bangsawan terkemuka.

Rukia selalu menyembunyikan suatu fakta yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya, yang bahkan kakaknya yang memiliki rahasia yang sama dengannya pun tak tahu. Tapi hari ini, seorang pria telah mengetahui rahasianya, seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

**FLASHBACK**

Tampaklah dalam sebuah ruangan gelap gulita milik Kuchiki Rukia, seorang Kuchiki Rukia dan Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo yang bertelanjang dada dan Rukia yang bajunya berantakan tampak terengah-engah sambil terduduk dilantai. Ternyata saling lempar ejekan tadi membuat dua anak muda ini bersemangat untuk saling adu pukul dan berkelahi.

"Hei, Rukia, kau ini cewek apa sih? Kuat sekali?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Haa? Kau masih belum mengerti posisimu ya? Ah...aku lupa, Kalau kau mengerti mengenai posisimu, kau pasti tak akan mau bermain-main denganku dalam ruangan terkunci ini " tanya Rukia memastikan kewarasan Ichigo.

"Aku tahu kok posisiku, aku terkunci berdua dengan seorang pembunuh ditambah dengan sebuah mayat kan?" kata Ichigo, kali ini dia membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih santai saja disini?" tanya Rukia heran dengan sikap Ichigo. Rukua juga ikut tidur-tiduran di lantai.

"Kau ingin aku lari pontang-panting begitu? Tidak, aku tak akan pernah lari dari apapun, karena aku sudah diajarkan untuk tidak panik dalam situasi apapun." kata Ichigo.

"Ohhh...." Rukia hanya ber-oh saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong Rukia, apa yang kau lakukan pada wanita ini tadi?" tanya Ichigo sambil menoel-noel mayat yang sudah kaku.

"Aku hanya makan siang."jawab Rukia.

"Makan siang? Dengan darah? Wanita ini kelihatan seperti kehabisan darah." tanya Ichigo disertai argumentasinya.

"Ya seperti itulah."

"Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau spesies sepertimu benar-benar ada." kata Ichigo.

"Hei, Ichigo, Kau menghina ya?" tanya Rukia sambil bersiap melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Ichigo.

"Tidak, aku tidak menghinamu. Hanya saja, sampai tadi pagi aku sama sekali tak menganggap bahwa pembunuhan di beberapa desa adalah perbuatan seorang gadis cebol." kata Ichigo diselingi sebuah senyum, entah senyum apa.

"Jangan katai aku cebol!! DAN ASAL KAU TAHU, di Rukongai memang aku pelakunya, tapi di tempat lain bukan aku tahu." kata Rukia sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'dan asal kau tahu'.

"Jadi ada orang lain yang sepertimu?" tanya Ichigo, dia menolehkan wajahnya pada Rukia.

" Sampai 2 bulan yang lalu memang iya. Tapi, kini hanya tinggal aku seorang." jawab Rukia, " Orang yang sama denganku adalah kakakku, yang sudah meninggal." tambah Rukia, airmata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Dibunuh oleh orang-orang divisi?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Ya...tepatnya dia dibunuh suaminya sendiri, nii-samaku, Kuchiki Byakuya." Jawab Rukia, ada kemarahan terselip dalam suaranya.

"APA? Dia membunuh istrinya sendiri?" Ichigo tampak kaget dengan pernyataan Rukia, sampai-sampai dia bangkit dari posisinya yang tidur-tidur ayam.

"Ya, ketika nee-san menceritakan rahasia ini pada nii-sama, saat itu juga nii-sama mengesekusinya dalam kamar mereka, tempat nee-san menceritakan semuanya." Kata Rukia menjelaskan, airmata kemarahan kini menetes di pipinya.

Ichigo langsung memluk gadis itu ntuk menenangkannya, sebuah kemarahan juga telah mendekam dalam pandangan Ichigo, kemarahan yang tak jelas penyebabnya.

"Dan apa kau tahu Ichigo? A…Hiks…awalnya a..aku…hiks… hanyalah manusia biasa sepertimu, hiks…namun keinginanku balas dendam pada nii-sama hiks… telah membuatku meminum darah nee-san, karena ketika hiks… kita meminum darah vampire, kita hiks…juga akan menjadi vampire." Kata Rukia menumpahkan semua isi hatinya pada Ichigo, dan Rukia terus menangis dalam pelukan Ichigo sampai dia tenang.

Ketika akhirnya Rukia sudah tenag, Ichigo melepas pelukannya.

"Aku akan membantumu balas dendam." kata Ichigo tiba-tiba. " Balas dendam pada semua orang yang melukaimu, kita buat mereka merasakan sakit yang sama yang seperti kau rasakan." kali ini dia mengatakannya sambil menatap mata Rukia.

"Aku berjanji." kata Ichigo kemudian melangkahkan kaki keluar dari Kuchiki manor, meninggalkan Rukia yang masih belum mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Kuchiki Rukia-sama, tuan Kuchiki Byakuya-sama memanggil anda." kata salah seorang pelayan keluarga Kuchiki pada Rukia yang sedang mempelajari beberapa kertas dihadapannya di dalam kamarnya.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan segera menemui nii-sama." kata Rukia dan beranjak meninggalkan kertas-kertas yang sedari tadi dia baca.

"Kenapa Ichigo?" batin Rukia, menanyakan alasan Ichigo mau membantunya.

Tanpa memikirkan itu lebih lanjut, dia keluar dari kamarnya, menutup pintu rahasianya rapat-rapat.

**~ T B C ~**

**Author's Note :**

**Kembali lagi sama author ngga punya pendirian ini.**

**Fic AGAIN aja belum selesai, udah bikin Fic ini.**

**Yah~ apa kalian menikmati kisah rancangan saya yang abal dan ngga jelas ini?**

**Tapi kalau pun anda tak menikmatinya, anda tetap diwajibkan me-REVIEW...**

**Jadi, REVIEW please.....**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : BLEACHnya punya om tite, tapi ficnya asli saya bikin sendiri dari imajinasi saya.**

**Genre : Tragedy/supernatural/mystery/humor/Fantasy.**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Warning : AU, aneh, GaJe, OOC. Saya selalu pakai pair IchiRuki di fic saya, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!**

**Ditulis dengan Ichigo sebagai pemeran utama, ceritanya s****ekitar zaman edo.**

**~V.V.V~**

Ishida Uryuu, pria berambut biru itu tetap tak menyerah mempertahankan hidupnya. Dia tak mau serta tak boleh menyerah, karena ada seseorang yang mesti dia jaga. Ketika sinarr bulan tampak memantul pada sebuah benda tajam, dia tahu dia harus lari, tapi kakinya sudah tak mampu digerakkan lagi. Disamping sebuah gubuk tua, sebuah panah terjatuh dan menancap pada tanah, bersama tercecernya darah merah pekat disekitarnya.

**~V.V.V~**

"Selamat atas keberhasilannya kapten," ucap Rukia, tapi pandangannya tak mengucapkan selamat.

"Sama-sama, walau aku tidak mengharapkan ucapan selamat dari pegawai posisi bawah," kata Ichigo tanpa menolehkan wajahnya sesentipun dan terus melangkah kedepan.

"CTAK"

Urat-urat kemarahan langsung muncul di dahi Rukia.

"Hei strawberry, kau mau cari masalah denganku?" tanya Rukia, auranya sudah berubah hitam.

Ichigo berhenti melangkah, kemudian berbalik menghadap Rukia, dan berkata, "Tidak tuh, lagipula... aku kan atasanmu." Dia tersenyum mengejek pada Rukia, kemudian langsung meninggalkan Rukia menuju ruangannya.

"Andai aku tak membawa dokumen sebanyak ini, pasti sudah kucincang kau," bisik Rukia tentu saja tanpa kedengaran Ichigo, dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi langsung menyusul Ichigo.

Seperti kata Rukia, Ichigo telah menjadi kapten divisi 5 di Gotei 13, yang kini dengan seenaknya memindahkan Rukia dari divisi 13 ke divisi 5. kemudian, disinilah mereka sekarang, menuju ruang kerja Ichigo. Ditengah perjalanan, Rukia yang tadinya pura-pura tidak kenal pun mulai mencoba bicara dengan Ichigo, dan berujung pada kemarahan Rukia, tapi sangat disayangkan bahwa Rukia tak bisa mencabik-cabik Ichigo gara-gara tangannya penuh dengan dokumen-dokumen yang perlu dikerjakan Ichigo sebagai pekerjaan pertamanya.

**~V.V.V~**

"Taichou, silakan memilih yang anda sukai," kata Hinamori, wakil kapten Ichigo, pada Ichigo sambil menunjukkan gudang senjata Gotei 13.

"Hmm, jadi aku boleh memilih yang manapun?" tanya Ichigo memastikan.

"KLUK"

Hinamori hanya mengangguk.

Gudang senjata gotei 13 kebanyakan berisi pedang, jadi Ichigo tak memiliki banyak pilihan. Apa sebaiknya aku meminta ayah untuk membuatkan satu untukku ya?, pikir Ichigo.

"Emm...Taichou," panggil Hinamori ragu-ragu.

"Ya Hinamori?" tanya Ichigo tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada Hinamori.

"Aku ingin pergi sebentar, anda tidak keberatan untuk mencari serta memilih sendiri kan?" kata Hinamori.

"Terserah padamu Hinamori, tapi kalau kau bertemu Kuchiki Rukia-san, suruh dia kemari," kata Ichigo, Rukia melarangnya memanggilnya 'Rukia' didepan orang lain.

"Aku mengerti Taichou, aku akan memanggil Kuchiki-san, dan terima kasih atas izin anda," kata Hinamori dengan tingkat kesopanan yang membuat Ichigo agak tidak suka.

"Ya." tapi Ichigo lebih memilih cuek pada sikap Hinamori.

Hinamori kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian. Saat Ichigo merasa dia benar-benar sendirian, dia melakukan sesuatu, mata coklatnya berubah warna menjadi kuning keemasan dan memandang menyelidik pada senjata-senjata ditempat itu.

"Ada yang menurutmu bagus Hichigo?" tanya Ichigo pada orang bernama Hichigo yang entah berada dimana, karena jelas-jelas hanya ada Ichigo disana.

"Hmm...Entahlah King, kukira tak ada, kalau ada sesuatu yang istimewa pada sebuah pedang -seperti yang dibuat ayahmu- aku pasti mengetahuinya," jawab Hichigo, tapi mulut Ichigolah yang bergerak serta bertutur kata.

"Begitukah? Kalau disini tak ada, sebaiknya aku meminta ayah membuatkan satu pedang untukku," kata Ichigo, tapi hanya dalam sebuah perkataan hati yang mampu didengar Hichigo.

"Kurasa juga begitu," kata Hichigo sambil tetap membawa tubuh Ichigo mengelilingi ruangan senjata yang luas itu. "Ohya King, pedang milik Kuchiki Rukia-san itu hebat juga ya, awalnya spiritnya memang biasa, tapi begitu gadis itu memilikinya, spiritnya meningkat drastis," tambah Hichigo.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ichigo kaget.

"Kau tak percaya padaku King?"

"Bukan," jawab Ichigo. " Berati aku harus menyentuh pedang disini satu-persatu dong," Tambah Ichigo.

"Haha...Untuk yang satu ini aku tak mau mengurusinya," kata Hichigo.

Tak lama kemudian, mata Ichigo kembali ke warna asalnya, coklat. Tepat saat Rukia memasuki ruangan itu dengan kasar.

**~ ICHIGO POV~**

Aku dan Hinamori, wakilku, sedang melihat-lihat gudang senjata untuk memilih sebuah senjata yang cocok untukku.

"Emm...Taichou," panggil Hinamori ragu-ragu.

"Ya Hinamori?" tanyaku tanpa sedikitpun menoleh padanya.

"Aku ingin pergi sebentar, anda tidak keberatan untuk mencari serta memilih sendiri kan?" tanya Hinamori.

"Terserah padamu Hinamori, tapi kalau kau bertemu Kuchiki Rukia-san, suruh dia kemari," pesanku padanya, Rukia melarangku memanggilnya 'Rukia' didepan orang lain.

"Aku mengerti Taichou, aku akan memanggil Kuchiki-san, dan terima kasih atas izin anda."

Terlalu sopan, membuatku sedikit tidak betah didekatnya.

"Ya." tapi masa bodohlah, yang penting dia tidak menggangguku.

Hinamoripun pergi,aku segera memastikan bahwa aku benar-benar sendirian, kemudian kupejamkan mataku sejenak, dan begitu membuka mata, aku telah berada pada sebuah padang rumput.

"Ada yang menurutmu bagus Hichigo?" aku bertanya pada kepribadianku yang lain yang sedang memakai tubuhku didunia nyata sana.

"Hmm...Entahlah King, kukira tak ada, kalau ada sesuatu yang istimewa pada sebuah pedang -seperti yang dibuat ayahmu- aku pasti mengetahuinya," jawab Hichigo.

"Begitukah? Kalau disini tak ada, sebaiknya aku meminta ayah membuatkan satu pedang untukku," kataku pada Hichigo.

"Kurasa juga begitu," kata Hichigo sambil tetap membawa tubuhku mengelilingi ruangan senjata yang luas itu. "Ohya King, pedang milik Kuchiki Rukia-san itu hebat juga ya, awalnya spiritnya memang biasa, tapi begitu gadis itu memilikinya, spiritnya meningkat drastis," tambah Hichigo.

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku kaget.

"Kau tak percaya padaku King?"

"Bukan," jawabku. " Berati aku harus menyentuh pedang disini satu-persatu dong," Tambahku dengan nada tak percaya.

"Haha...Untuk yang satu ini aku tak mau mengurusinya," kata Hichigo, dan dengan seenaknya dia telah menukar kendali tubuhku.

Dasar suka seenaknya, batinku.

"BRAK"

Dan tepat saat seorang cebol bermata violet menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan ini dengan kasar.

**~ NORMAL POV~**

"Rukia? Kau tak perlu sekasar itu kan untuk masuk ke ruangan ini. Sekarang bantu aku memilih senjata!" kata Ichigo setelah melirik Rukia sekilas dan kemudian kembali menelusuri ruangan.

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia keras dan kasar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo, berbalik memandang Rukia.

"Siapa yang barusan ada disini?" tanya Rukia, matanya berkilat marah.

"Tak ada, hanya aku," jawab ichigo.

Rukia menunduk, kemudian melangkah mendekati Ichigo. Begitu berada tepat dihadapan Ichigo, dicengkeramnya shihakusou Ichigo.

"Kau jangan berani-berani mencoba berbohong padaku! aku merasakannya, ada keberadaan vampire disini sebelum aku datang, jangan sembunyikan!" kata Rukia.

"Tipe pelacak," gumam Hichigo dari inner world Ichigo.

"Diam kau Hichigo!" bentak Ichigo pada Hichigo, tentu saja dalam inner worldnya tanpa kesadarannya memasuki dunia itu.

"Aku tak tahu apa-apa Rukia, kalaupun ada, aku tidak tahu," bantah Ichigo pada Rukia, ekspresinya tenang.

"Kh.." Rukia melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Jangan mencoba menipuku Ichigo!! Kau ini kapten, mana mungkin seorang kapten tak dapat mengetahui maupun merasakan keberadaan vampire," kata Rukia, matanya menyiratkan kekecewaan, serta... kemarahan.

"Sebaiknya tak kita bahas lebih lanjut karena aku memang tak merasakan maupun melihat satupun vampir, dan yang kutahu adalah kau satu-satunya vampir ditempat ini," kata Ichigo dengan nada tak peduli.

"Kau menyebalkan," gerutu Rukia, pipinya digembungkan, membuatnya tampak manis dan lucu.

"Hmmp" Suara tawa tertahan Ichigo.

"Jangan tertawa," tegur Rukia, wajahnya memerah.

Tapi bukannya menghentikan tawanya, Ichigo malah mengacak-acak rambut hitam Rukia.

"Sekarang bantu aku memilih senjata!!" kata Ichigo disela-sela tawanya, dan Rukia tetap menggerutu menanggapinya.

**~ TBC ~**

**Author's Note:**

**Huwee.... lama g nieh fic??**

**Gara-gara buntu ide, saya jadi menunda-nunda pembikinan fic nieh.**

**Maaf bagi diantara kalian yang pembaca fic saya yang AGAIN, karena kayaknya itu fic bakal lama dilanjutinnya deh.**

**Nah... karena anda telah membaca fic ini, maka REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer ****: BLEACHnya punya om tite, tapi ficnya asli saya bikin sendiri dari imajinasi saya.**

**Genre : Tragedy/supernatural/mystery/humor/Fantasy.**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Warning : AU, aneh, GaJe, OOC. Saya selalu pakai pair IchiRuki di fic saya, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!**

**Ditulis dengan Ichigo sebagai pemeran utama, ceritanya s****ekitar zaman edo. Dan saya juga memasukkan OC saya, yaitu Hikari bersaudara. Mengenai Hikari bersaudara bisa dilihat diprofil saya.**

Sang pengkhianat menyeringai aneh, sang iblis hanya terdiam menunggu kata-kata. Kini sang iblis mengerti, bahwa pengkhianat tetaplah pengkhianat, bahkan pada dirinya. Sang iblis menelan ludah paksa, sebuah kata tanpa suara meluncur dari bibir sang pengkhianat. Sekarang sang iblis mengerti, gadis itu mengerti bahwa satu-satunya hal yang harus dia lakukan agar terlepas dari seluruh rasa sakitnya adalah dengan cara mencabik perasaannya sendiri.

"Besar sekali pedangnya Taichou-sama," kata Hanatarou dengan tercengang.

"Kenapa memilih pedang besar begitu Taichou?" tanya Hinamori.

"Pedang ini... Kuchiki Rukia-san yang memilihkannya,"

**FLASHBACK**

Setelah Rukia menemui Ichigo di ruang senjata, dia membantu mencarikan pedang yang cocok dengan Ichigo.

"Aku menginginkan pedang yang besar," ujar Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Jangan terpaku pada ukuran, kau juga harus memikirkan kecocokannya dengan dirimu!!"

"Kecocokan?? Memangnya ada yang seperti itu??" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau tahu Ichigo?? Pedang para shinigami –orang divisi- itu istimewa," kata Rukia.

"Istimewa?? Bagian mananya dari pedang biasa ini yang istimewa??" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Pedang shinigami itu memiliki kekuatan spirit yang diciptakan oleh kemampuan supranatural para shinigami itu sendiri. Tapi bagi kaum sepertiku –seorang shinigami yang juga seorang vampire- pedang kami memiliki kemampuan diatas pedang shinigami biasa," jelas Rukia.

"Karena itu, kita juga harus memilih pedang yang bisa memiliki spirit dari kemampuan supranatural kita secara cepat dan efisien," tambah Rukia kemudian.

Ichigo tampak berpikir, sementara Rukia tetap mencari-cari pedang yang cukup hebat bagi ukuran Taichou menggunakan insting vampirenya.

"Bagaimana caranya mengetahui kecocokan antara pedang dan shinigaminya??"

"Biasanya para shinigami akan mengerti dengan sendirinya pedang amna yang cocok untuk dirinya. Jadi...Gunakan instingmu!!" jawab Rukia.

Hening sejenak.

"Akan kucoba," kata Ichigo kemudian.

Setelah itu, Ichigo memjamkan matanya. Mencoba bersinkronasi dengan alam bawah sadarnya. Mencari sesuatu yang cocok dengan kekuatan miliknya. Hingga.... sebuah kilatan hitam terbentuk dari suatu tempat diruangan itu.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ichigo -yang sudah mendapatkan pedang miliknya- pergi ke kantornya dengan membawa pedangnya, yang alhasil mengakibatkan orang-orang tercengang melihatnya, yah itu juga karena disebabkan ukuran pedang tersebut yang panjangnya hampir menyamai tinggi badan Ichigo.

"Taichou sudah mengetahui nama pedang itu?" tanya Hinamori lagi.

"Ya, namanya... Zangetsu," kata Ichigo dengan nada penekanan pada nama pedangnya.

Semua orang entah kenapa bergidik mendengar nama itu. Mengenai nama pedang, pedang para shinigami disebut Zanpakuto, dan Zanpakuto ini memiliki spirit yang diciptakan oleh kemampuan shinigami itu sendiri. Spirit itu memiliki bermacam-macam wujud, dan memiliki sebuah nama, yang akan menjadi semacam kode untuk melepaskan kekuatan mereka.

Keheningan terjadi selama sepersekian detik, hingga keheningan tersebut dipecahkan oleh kedatangan seekor burung gagak. Burung gagak khusus yang menandakan diadakannya rapat para kapten.

"Hmm... kurasa aku harus pergi. Hinamori, tolong selesaikan tugas-tugasku!!!" kata Ichigo pada Hinamori, dan dia pun memposisikan pedangnya dipunggungnya, kemudian pergi menuju divisi 1, tempat rapat diadakan.

"Selamat datang, Gobantai Taichou," kata orang yang membukakan pintu ruang rapat untuk Ichigo.

"...." Ichigo hanya mengangguk.

Dan masuklah Ichigo ke ruangan itu, dan hampir semua kapten telah berkumpul.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Kurosaki Taichou," sambut Sou-taichou.

Ichigo membungkuk sebentar pada sang Sou-taichou, Genryusai Yamamoto, kemudian mengambil posisinya diantara kapten Ichimaru Gin dan Komamura Sajin. Tepat saat dia hendak menuju tempatnya berdiri sekarang, dia bertemu pandang dengan sang kapten divisi 3, Ichimaru Gin, dan langsung mengenali orang itu sebagai orang yang ia temui beberapa waktu yang lalu di hutan dekat desanya. Tapi karena tak mau mencari masalah, Ichigo tetap diam. Rapat pun dimulai setelah kedatangan kapten divisi 9, Hikari Hotaru.

"Saya akan memulai rapat, walau kapten divisi 2 tidak dapat menghadiri rapat ini karena harus menjalankan misi diluar desa." Ujar Sasakibe, kemudian mempersilahkan Sou-Taichou untuk mulai berpidato.

"Saya mengumpulkan kalian semua sehubungan dengan ramalan dari nona peramal kepercayaan gotei 13, Hikari Lunatsuki, yang menyatakan bahwa sang iblis akan datang membantai saudara-saudara kita pada bulan purnama 8 hari lagi," pidato Sou-taichou tanpa basa-basi, apalagi kata pembuka.

"Maka dari itu, saya telah membuat pembagian kelompok pengawas desa, dimana setiap kelompok terdiri dari 3 kapten. Dimana setiap kapten diijinkan membawa 2 orang kepercayaannya," lanjut sang Sou-taichou.

Tiba-tiba Sasakibe melangkah kesamping Sou-taichou.

"Menggantikan Sou-taichou, saya akan menyebutkan pembagian kelompoknya," kata Sasakibe, dan pembagian kelompok pun dibacakan.

Ichigo melangkah keluar dari ruang rapat, dan disana tanpa dia sangka-sangka akan bertemu dengan ketiga temannya yang telah menemani dia menuju Seiretei, Ishida, Chad, dan Inoue. Dan ternyata sang Fukutaichou divisi 10, Matsumoto Rangiku, juga ada disana.

"Matsumoto-san? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Ichigo pada Matsumoto. "Kalau kalian, sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Ichigo lagi, kali ini pada ketiga temannya.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang," jawab Matsumoto singkat sambil tersenyum riang.

"Kau tak melihat pakaian kami? Sekarang kami juga bekerja di divisi tahu," giliran Ishida menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, dengan sewotnya.

"Ooh....," hanya itu tanggapan Ichigo terhadap jawaban keempat orang tersebut.

"Kurosaki Taichou," 2 suara memanggil Ichigo.

Spontan, Ichigo menoleh ke sumber suara, yang ternyata Rukia dan Gin. Yang ternyata Rukia dan Gin juga saling menoleh.

"Gin," pekik riang Matsumoto, yang kemudian menghampiri pria itu.

"Ran?? Sedang apa kau disini?? Menunggu Hitsugaya, hee??" tanya Gin, agak kaget mendapati Matsumoto sudah merangkulnya.

"Aku ingin menemuimu, kita kan jarang bertemu," jawab Matsumoto.

Tak sadar bahwa 5 pasang mata mengamati keakraban mereka berdua, Gin dan Matsumoto tetap melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Dan sepertinya Gin juga sudah lupa kalau tadi dia ingin bertemu Ichigo.

"Ehm...Ehm..." Ishida berdeham, entah untuk memperingatkan pasangan GinRan atau mungkin malah sakit tenggorokan beneran.

Gin yang sepertinya disadarkan oleh suara tersebut, langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Siapa mereka Ran?" tanya Gin pada Matsumoto, sambil menunjuk Ishida, Chad, dan Inoue –yang kelihatan cemburu dengan kehadiran Rukia***A/N: Rukia lagi berdiri disamping Ichigo sambil megang tangan Ichigo*** didekat Ichigo-.

Rukia, yang sedari tadi hanya terpaku pada Ichigo, Matsumoto dan Gin, begitu mendengar kata 'mereka', segera menoleh kearah Ishida, Chad, dan Inoue -yang masih merengut- seolah baru menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Mereka teman-temannya Kurosaki-Taichou," jawab Matsumoto.

"Perkenalkan, saya pegawai baru divisi 6, Ishida Uryuu," kata Ishida spontan.

"Saya pegawai baru di divisi 13, Yasutaro Sado," kata Chad pada Gin, dan mungkin Rukia juga.

"Saya Inoue Orihime, pegawai baru di divisi 4," kata Inoue, sambil memalingkan wajah, dan langsung mendapat cubitan dari Hotaru Hikari.

-

-

-

-

"HOTARU HIKARI TAICHOU-SAMA????" jerit kaget Rukia, Matsumoto, Ishida, Chad, dan Inoue. Gin dan Ichigo tidak kaget karena sudah menyadari keberadaan Hotaru dari tadi.

"Orang yang sedang memperkenalkan diri, apalagi pada kapten, tak boleh tak sopan," tegur hotaru pada Inoue tanpa sedikitpun peduli pada jeritan kaget barusan. Inoue pun mengangguk-angguk takut.

Hotaru Hikari, sang kapten divisi 9 ini memang terkenal akan kekeraskepalaannya, kejahilannya, dan betapa menyeramkannya dia kalau marah. Belum lagi dengan statusnya sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga bangsawan di Seiretei, dan juga kedudukan kakaknya, Lunatsuki Hikari, sebagai kepala keluarga bangsawan Hikari dan peramal yang kemampuannya sepadan dengan Yoruichi shihouin.

**~ T B C ~**

**Author's Note:**

**Woah... TBCnya ngga enak banget ya??**

**Chapter ini dipublishin barengan sama chapter 3*mumpung udah selesai***

**Ngga banyak cincong dh, Saya mengharapkan REVIEW dari para readers sekalian.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : BLEACHnya punya om tite, tapi ficnya asli saya bikin sendiri dari imajinasi saya.**

**Genre : Tragedy/supernatural/mystery/humor/Fantasy.**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Warning : AU, aneh, GaJe, OOC. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!**

**Chapter 5 Update...**

**Wakil kapten divisi 2, sama wakil kapten divisi 9 ditukar**

*******

Bulan putih pada langit cerah tanpa awan ternoda merah, Refleksi dari seorang gadis yang menatap sendu pada bulan itu. Mata violetnya mengalirkan tetes bening yang tiada berhenti, yang akan dia bawa hingga kehidupan nanti. Tubuh kecil itu hampir hancur jadi debu, tapi jiwanya akan kekal dan terus mengejar cahaya yang telah menghancurkan tubuhnya. Kuchiki Rukia, kini memandang pada sosok yang telah menjadi cahayanya, walau cahaya itu sendiri adalah kegelapan sesungguhnya.

***

"Ada urusan apa disini Hikari Taichou??" tanya Gin.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat kok," jawab Hotaru, masih tetap mencubit pipi Inoue.

Hening....

"Umm....Hikari Taichou-sama, sepertinya nona Inoue tampak kesakitan sekali. Bisa anda lepaskan cubitan anda??" tanya Rukia, membuyarkan keheningan.

"Hm... baiklah, atas permintaan adik Byakuya Kuchiki, aku akan melepaskan hukumanku," kata Hotaru. "jangan diulangi lagi ya!!" tambah Hotaru sambil tersenyum lembut.

"BLUSH"

Inoue dan Ishida, serta beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat, jadi merona karenanya.

"Senyum maut seperti biasanya ya, Hotaru-chan??" sebuah suara, lembut namun tegas.

Hotaru langsung menoleh dengan kagetnya. Sedangkan Gin, Rukia, Matsumoto, serta Ichigo langsung membungkuk hormat pada orang tersebut.

"LUNA NEE-SAN?? Sedang apa disini??" tanya Hotaru sambil menghampiri orang yang dia panggil Luna Nee-san.

Luna nee-san, adalah panggilan akrab Hotaru pada kakak kembarnya, Lunatsuki Hikari. Lunatsuki, seorang gadis berbakat dengan mata ungu dan orang yang cukup bijak untuk menjadi kepala keluarga bangsawan Hikari. Dimana kedudukan keluarga Hikari sama tingginya dengan keluarga Kuchiki.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kan?? Kenapa tiba-tiba memintaku ikut denganmu ke Shiro Seiretei, Hotaru-chan??" tanya Luna, matanya berubah jadi merah, dan dia mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang luar biasa, dan senyum lembutnya berubah menjadi senyum iblis.

Semua orang, tak terkecuali Ichigo dan Gin, gemetar melihatnya. "Maafkan Hotaru, nee-san." Kata Hotaru, matanya siap mengeluarkan airmata palsu. "Sasakibe-kun bilang kami boleh membawa orang kepercayaan, dan Nee-san adalah orang kepercayaanku," tambah Hotaru, kini dia sudah memasang puppy eyes, dan wajah seperti anjing dibuang.

Luna tampak bimbang.

Hotaru menambahkan telinga serta ekor anjing dalam usahanya.

Mata Luna kembali ke warna ungu, dan aura membunuhnya sedikit berkurang, senyum iblisnya menjadi senyum keraguan.

"Ukh, Aku maafkan," kata Luna akhirnya, adiknya adalah satu-satunya kelemahannya, apalagi kalau Hotaru mengeluarkan wajah seperti tadi.

Seolah tergerak oleh percakapan kakak-beradik tadi, Rukia tersentak dan langsung marah-marah ke Ichigo.

"Ichigo, apa maksudmu mengikutsertakan aku dalam misimu??"

"Eh?? Kau mengajak cewek cebol ini, sedangkan aku tidak??" giliran Inoue yang marah-marah.

Gin menyeret Matsumoto menjauh dari situ.

'Siapa yang cebol, dada besar??" sasaran rukia berpindah dari Ichigo ke Inoue.

Ichigo geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau memang cebol kok," kata Inoue sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek.

Sepasang tangan terulur, dan... "KYAAA" jerit Inoue dan Rukia.

Rupanya telinga mereka berdua sedang dijewer oleh Hotaru. "Jangan bertingkah tidak sopan dihadapan Taichou kan Inoue-chan??, dan Rukia-chii, kau adalah keluarga Kuchiki, tak boleh tak sopan," nasehat Hotaru, tentu saja siksaan darinya belum lepas.

"Lepaskan mereka Hotaru!!" perintah Luna, tidak tahan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

'Baiklah, Luna nee-san," jawab Hotaru sambil melepaskan hukumannya.

"Kami permisi ya, Kurosaki-Taichou, Kuchiki-san, dan yang lain-lain juga," kata Luna, lalu dia dan Hotaru pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Jadi, apa penjelasanmu Ichigo?" tanya Rukia begitu Hikari bersaudara menghilang dari pandangan.

"Pass. Aku banyak kerjaan, jadi aku permisi," elak Ichigo dan berusaha kabur.

"I-CHI-GO" aura membunuh dikeluarkan oleh Rukia.

*** V.V.V ***

Para Taichou telah memilih 2 orang yang mereka inginkan. Ya, mungkin kecuali kapten divisi 2 serta wakilnya yang tak pernah dilihat siapapun semenjak dia diangkat sebagai kapten, dan sekarang sudah sampai ditujuan lebih dahulu. Hanya sou-taichou yang mengetahui sosok asli sang taichou divisi 2 itu.

Dan inilah keputusan bersama para pemimpin Gotei 13 itu.

KELOMPOK 1 : Desa Karakura

Kapten Divisi 2 –nama dirahasiakan- : Wakil kapten Divisi 2 –nama dirahasiakan-

Ichimaru Gin : Izuru Kira dan Ishida Uryuu

Kurosaki Ichigo : Hinamori Momo dan Kuchiki Rukia

KELOMPOK 2 : Desa Suna

Komamura Sajin : Iba Tetsuzaemon dan Sado Yasutaro

Kyoraku Shunsui : Ise Nanao dan Tatsufusa Enjoji

Unohana Retsu : Kotetsu Isane dan Yamada Hanatarou

KELOMPOK 3 : Desa Shiro Seiretei

Zaraki Kenpachi : Kusajishi Yachiru dan Madarame Ikaku

Hikari Hotaru : Hikari Lunatsuki dan Inoue Orihime

Kuchiki Byakuya : Abarai Renji dan Mihane Shirogane

KELOMPOK 4 : Desa Kurehana

Hitsugaya Toushiro : Matsumoto Rangiku dan Kokichiro Takezou

Ukitake Joushiro : Kotetsu Kiyone dan Kotsubaki Sentaro

Kurotsuchi Mayuri : Kurotsuchi Nemu dan Akon

Rupanya ada juga yang meminjam orang dari divisi lain. Entah apa yang akan menanti mereka di desa-desa itu nanti. Semua itu adalah tragedy yang tak terbayangkan.

*** V.V.V ***

Ada banyak orang berkumpul di ruangan luas yang gelap itu, sekitar 9 orang. Bulan diluar tertutup awan, tak sedikitpun cahaya yang mampu menembus tempat itu, hingga sosok-sosok didalam ruangan itu tak terlihat jelas.

"Ruki-Chii, kau sudah memutuskan??" tanya seseorang. Awan yang menjauh menampilkan sosok wanita berambut hijau yang memakai kimono abu-abu.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya gadis itu yang memakai kimono abu-abu, melainkan semua orang diruangan itu memakai kimono abu-abu, bahkan Rukia juga.

"Mashiro, bisa tidak kau awasi desa Suna? Kau boleh bertindak sesukamu disana," ujar Rukia pada gadis berambut hijau tadi.

"Serahkan padaku. Aku akan pergi bersama Rose," jawab Mashiro, sambil menunjuk seorang pria tinggi berambut blonde.

"Aku dan Kensei akan ikut dengan Hikari-sama ke Shiro Seiretei, sekalian mengawasi kakakmu itu," kata seorang gadis dengan rambut dikepang.

"Jangan menunjukku seenaknya, Lisa," gerutu Kensei, pria kekar berambut putih.

"Hiori dan Shinji mau kemana??" tanya sebuah suara lembut yang baru datang secara misterius. Wajahnya tak terlihat jelas karena tertutup bayangan ruangan, tapi dia juga mengenakan kimono abu-abu seperti lainnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang bernama Ichigo itu. Yang kalau dugaan Rukia benar, sama seperti kita. Vaizard, setengah vampire dan setengah shinigami," jawab Shinji, pria kurus dengan rambut lurus berwarna pirang, tampak girang.

"Hei Shinji, kau tampak senang ya??" tanya seorang pria gemuk berambut pink, diikuti angukan setuju seorang berambut afro.

Tiba-tiba Hiori, gadis pendek berambut pirang, berdiri. "Anda jangan disana saja Hikari-sama, kemarilah juga," ujar Hiori agak ketus.

"Jangan tidak sopan padaku Hiori-chan, aku tidak suka itu," ujar sosok dibalik bayang-bayang ruangan itu.

"Anda selalu tak suka ketidaksopanan kan Hikari-sama??" ujara Hiori diikuti sebuah seringaian.

Dan sosok misterius tersebut melangkah serta menampakkan dirinya dengan angun, seorang gadis dengan tinggi tak beda jauh dengan Rukia, serta warna mata dan rambut yang senada, Coklat. Dialah Hotaru Hikari.

Dan semua orang diruangan itu membungkuk menyambut kedatangannya.

**~ T B C ~**

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 5 selesai dengan semakin nambahnya misteri dan makin menghilangnya romance.**

**Udah ah.**

**Kiritik maupun saran, saya terima lewat REVIEW.**

**Makanya, tolong klik iji-ijo dibawah dengan tulus ikhlas ya!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : BLEACHnya punya om tite, tapi ficnya asli saya bikin sendiri dari imajinasi saya.**

**Genre : Tragedy/supernatural/mystery/humor/Fantasy.**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Warning : AU, aneh, GaJe, OOC. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!**

**Chapter 6**

**-=--=--=--=-**

Sosok sesungguhnya sebuah sabit putih menjulang dihadapannya. Warna sabit yang sosok sesungguhnya bawa itu berwarna hitam pekat, berbeda dengan sabitnya yang berwarna putih salju. Sabit yang sesungguhnya itupun ganggangnya tak berbentuk jalinan sulur pohon, jalinan sulur pohon yang menunjukkan ikatan kuat dari perasaannya. Gadis bermata coklat itu menangis, kehilangan seseorang yang berarti membuat gadis berambut coklat itu sedih. Dan sosok wanita berambut pirang yang sedari tadi menjulang dihadapannya itu mengangkat sabit hitam miliknya tinggi-tinggi. Sesuai perjanjian, dialah yang harus mengambil nyawa orang yang telah memberinya nyawa, walaupun itu artinya dia juga harus kehilangan nyawa.

-=--=--=--=-

Sudah 5 hari para Taichou dan orang-orang kepercayaan mereka berada di desa tempat tugas masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Ichigo, dan selama waktu 5 hari itu dia terus direcoki oleh Ishida yang mengeluh tidak berada di satu tempat tugas dengan Inoue.

"Kalau kau segitu rindunya, kunjungi saja dia di tempat tugasnya," kata Ichigo iseng beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Benar juga," ujar Ishida. Apakah dia memang segitu bodohnya??, pikir Ichigo.

***

3 hari menjelang Tragedy.

Di Karakura Ichigo menemukan beberapa keanehan pada diri ayahnya. Ayahnya itu jadi lebih serius dan tampak sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu.

"Apa sih yang sedang ayah lakukan?? Sepertinya sibuk sekali??" tanya ichigo suatu hari.

"Ini hanya persiapan untuk melindungi diri," jawab ayahnya. "Kau sudah bertemu Soi fon dan Hisagi??" tanya Isshin.

"Belum?? Memangnya kenapa??" tanya Ichigo.

"Tak ada apa-apa, hanya... itu semua adalah takdirmu," jawab Isshin, yang membuat Ichigo semakin bingung dengan sikap ayahnya itu.

***

Jawaban ayahnya mengenai takdirnya terus menggantung di benak Ichigo, membuatnya melamun disisa sore hari itu.

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia, yang kebetulan melewati sungai karakura tempat Ichigo melamun, dan kemudian Rukia menghampiri Ichigo yang sedang melamun di tepi sungai.

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia sekali lagi, kali ini dia tepat berada disamping Ichigo.

Merasa tidak dihiraukan. "ICHIGO." Rukia berteriak tepat di telinga kanan Ichigo.

"Ya?" tanya Ichigo kaget dan linglung.

"Apa masalahmu??" tanya Rukia to the point.

"Masalah??, aku hanya sedang memikirkan masa depanku," jawab Ichigo jujur.

Rukia terdiam, tampak mencerna jawaban ichigo.

"Masa depanmu itu bersamaku tahu, jadi untuk apa pusing-pusing memikirkannya?" kata Rukia, mencoba mengatakannya dengan ringan tapi rona merah muda terlihat jelas di pipi pucatnya.

"Ya, masa depanku adalah bersamamu," kata Ichigo lirih, lalu membaringkan kepalanya pada lekuk bahu Rukia, memeluknya.

Tanpa berpikir atau secara otomatis, Rukia mengelus helaian orange yang tengah bersandar padanya.

***

Ichigo dan Rukia saling menikmati waktu dalam suasana romantis, dan sama sekali tak menyadari seorang gadis berambut orange kecoklatan panjang yang menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan benci, marah, iri, dan cemburu.

Tapi, gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu juga tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang, hingga seseorang itu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Inoue, tutup matamu!!" perintah seseorang itu. "atau, paling tidak berbaliklah," tambah seseorang itu.

Ketika Inoue berbalik, ternyata Ishidalah yang merangkulnya.

"Kenapa kau kemari?? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di Shiro Seiretei??" tanya Ishida, berusaha mengalihkan pikiran Inoue dari sepasang kekasih di pinggir sungai disana.

"Hikari Lunatsuki-sama, mengatakan bahwa titik sentral serangan pada bulan purnama nanti adalah Karakura. Maka dari itu, semua pasukan dialihkan ke Karakura, sebisa mungkin peralihan ini tidak tampak mencolok," jawab Inoue, dia menjelaskan dengan ekspresi dan nada suara datar.

"Oh, dan sedang apa kau dipinggir sungai ini??" tanya Ishida lagi.

"Aku sedang mencari Kurosaki-kun," jawab Inoue, matanya melirik sedih pada Ichigo dan Rukia yang sedang asyik bercanda dibawah sana.

"Begitukah?? Apakah kau tak ada keinginan mencariku Inoue??" tanya Ishida, memberi sebuah pertanyaan yang mau tak mau membuat Inoue menoleh, mengalihkan pandangannya dari tepi sungai.

"Eh??"

Ishida, yang sedari tadi tak memandang kemata Inoue, kini memandang langsung mata Inoue. Pandangannya sedih, tajam, dan intens.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh!! Aku yakin kau tahu bahwa aku bukan hanya sekedar pengagum biasa. Aku mencintaimu Inoue," ucap Ishida.

Inoue tertegun mendengar pernyataan ishida. "Kalau begitu, aku akan berusaha untuk mencintaimu Ishida-kun," ujar Inoue kemudian, pipinya dihiasi rona merah.

Ishida pun tersenyum lembut menanggapinya.

***

"Tak kusangka semuanya akan berjaga di Karakura," keluh Shinji.

"Benar, sekarang apa yang harus kami lakukan Hikari-sama??" tanya Hiori.

Hotaru yang sedari tadi harus mengerjakan laporan yang ditelantarkan oleh Fukutaichounya, sudah hampir meledak gara-gara harus mendengar keluhan Shinji yang dari tadi tidak ada habis-habisnya, bahkan Hioripun ikut merecokinya dengan pertanyaan yang menyebalkan, membuatnya semakin mencapai puncak kemarahan.

"Kalian berkumpul saja dulu dengan yang lainnya!! Kita baru akan bergerak 3 hari lagi, masih banyak waktu," kata Hotaru, berusaha setenang mungkin. "sekarang biarkan aku mengerjakan laporanku."

Hiori dan Shinji hanya memandang heran pada Hotaru.

"Padahal kau akan menghancurkan mereka. Tapi kau masih saja dengan senang hati pontang-panting kesana kemari ntuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang kemungkinan akan menguntungkan mereka," ujar Rose yang baru datang lewat jendela, tentunya tanpa seorangpun selain vaizard mengetahui keberadaannya serta Shinji dan Hiori.

Hotaru tampak membeku sejenak, tak menyangka kalimat itu akan dilontarkan pada saat seperti ini.

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku," kata Hotaru. "dan kalian semua, tolong tinggalkan akau sendiri," pinta Hotaru.

Mereka bertigapun meninggalkan Hotaru, mereka tahu bahwa pemimpin mereka itu butuh waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

-=--=--=--=-

2 hari menjelang Tragedy.

"Rukia," panggil Byakuya.

Rukia, yang sedang menuju kantor Ichigo, menoleh. "Ya, Nii-sama??" tanya Rukia.

"Apakah kau akan bertemu dengan Kurosaki-Taichou?? Kalau iya, tolong kau berikan ini padanya," kata Byakuya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah lencana berbentuk bulan sabit berwarna hitam.

"Emm, ini apa nii-sama??" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu, itu titipan ayahnya, aku tadi bertemu dengannya dijalan menuju kantorku," jawab Byakuya. "Aku sudah tak ada keperluan lain, jadi aku permisi," ujar Byakuya kemudian.

"Saya mengerti nii-sama," kata Rukia sambil membungkuk hormat.

Ketika Rukia hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya, dia sepertinya teringat sesuatu, kemudian berbalik untuk mengejar Byakuya.

"Nii-sama," Seru Rukia.

Byakuya menoleh, dilihatnya Rukia yang terengah-engah karena harus berlari untuk mengejarnya. "Ya?" tanya Byakuya.

"Anu... bisakah esok Nii-sama meluangkan waktu pada pukul 4 sore?? Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan," ungkap Rukia.

Byakuya tampak mempertimbangkannya.

"Baiklah," jawab Byakuya dingin, dan tanpa berkata apapun lagi atau menunggu Rukia mengatakan sesuatu lagi, Byakuya berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu.

**~ T B C ~**

**Author's Note :**

**Chapter 6 yang super pendek, tapi saya jamin chapter 7 bakalan panjang.**

**Ngga tahu kapan nieh fic akan berakhir, tapi saya mengharapkan kritik, maupun saran yang membangun dari para readers sekalian.**

**Mari klik tulisan warna ijo dengan hati tulus ikhlas!!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : BLEACHnya punya om tite, tapi ficnya asli saya bikin sendiri dari imajinasi saya.**

**Genre : Tragedy/supernatural/mystery/humor/Fantasy.**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Warning : AU, aneh, GaJe, OOC. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!**

Chapter 7

Yang tertinggal kini hanyalah seorang wanita berambut pirang yang membawa sabit hitam. Tuannya telah tiada demi menyusul saudaranya. Sekarang, dia tak memiliki tujuan apapun, dengan sabetan terakhir, sebuah katana biasa menancap pada tanah.

3333

Seusai bicara dengan Byakuya, Rukia kini menemani Ichigo berjalan menuju rumah Urahara, hanya untuk satu tujuan, yaitu bertemu dengan Yoruichi sang peramal.

"Kurosaki-Taichou," ditengah jalan, tiba-tiba seorang gadis memanggilnya.

Ichigo memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama, setelah dia yakin gadis itu tak berbahaya, dia bertanya, "Ya? Kau siapa?" .

Gadis itu melirik Rukia sejenak.

"Aku akan pergi." seolah mengerti isyarat mata gadis itu, Rukia mengundurkan diri dari tempat itu.

"Sekarang, ada urusan apa??" tanya Ichigo.

Setelah yakin Rukia tak terlihat lagi, gadis itu bicara, "Nama saya Ichigo Momomiya dari divisi 3, kapten saya ingin bertemu anda secara pribadi dikantornya, maukah anda pergi menemuinya sebentar??"

"Ichimaru-taichou??" Ichigo mempertimbangkannya, walaupun agak shock bahwa nama gadis itu mirip dengan namanya. "Baiklah, ayo antar aku!!" katanya kemudian.

3333

Rukia kini sedang berjalan atau tepatnya berlari menuju hutan diperbatasan desa dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, mengingat dia adalah setengah shinigami dan setengah vampir tak heran jika dia memiliki kemampuan diatas manusia biasa.

"Selamat datang Ruki-chii," sambut Mashiro didepan sebuah gubug kecil ditengah hutan, tempat persembunyian para vaizard.

Rukia hanya mengangguk.

"Ho, si putri vampir datang juga," kata Kensei yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul dibelakangnya dengan Lisa disampingnya.

Baju Rukia langsung berubah menjadi warna abu-abu. "Jangan macam-macam denganku saat ini Kensei," tegur Rukia, pandangannya tajam dan mematikan.

"Selalu saja sombong, memangnya apa yang membuatmu begitu ingin mengamuk??" tanya Kensei.

Rukia menggertakkan gigi, menahan kemarahan. "Bukan urusanmu," jawab Rukia tajam dan tak bersahabat.

"Satu-satunya yang dapat membuatnya seperti itu kan hanya urusan tentang Byakuya," kata Ushoda.

Di luar dugaan, reiatsu Rukia langsung meningkat. "Jangan mencampuri urusanku, aku ada disini karena Hikari-sama, bukan untuk kalian," kata Rukia, mengancam dengan tekanan kekuatan yang membuat Kensei, Lisa, dan Mashiro hampir terduduk ditanah.

"Hentikan itu cewek cebol," kata Shinji yang baru datang, diikuti Hiori dan Rojuro dibelakangnya.

"Kalaupun bukan urusan kami, sebaiknya kau tidak memancing kedatangan para Shinigami kesini," Hiori angkat bicara.

Rose pun ikut berkata, "Jangan terpancing amarah, turunkan reiatsumu!!"

Menuruti kata Rose, Rukia menurunkan reiatsunya, tapi kemarahannya belumlah surut.

"Tadi kau hampir berubah jadi vampir lho," kata Love yang baru keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Setelah memberi deathglare ke Love, tanpa banyak kata lagi Rukia masuk kedalam gubuk tua itu.

3333

Seorang wanita berambut ungu, berkulit kecoklatan, dan memakai gaun ala barat, sedang berjalan di sebuah rumah besar bergaya eropa.

"Yoruichi-sama," ujar Byakuya yang sedang duduk diruang tamu rumah itu ketika melihat Yoruichi datang.

Yoruichi tersenyum. "Selamat datang anak muda, bagaimana kabarmu? Dan ada urusan apa kau mengunjungi wanita tua ini?" kata Yoruichi, memberondong Byakuya dengan 'cukup' banyak pertanyaan,

"Aku baik-baik saja seperti biasanya. Urusanku menemuimu sebenarnya ada 2 alasan, tapi yang utama adalah menjemput Nibantai Taichou dan Fukutaichou sesuai perintah Sou-taichou," jawab Byakuya dengan nada, intonasi, dan wajah datar.

Masih tersenyum, Yoruichi berkata, "Kalau kau baik-baik saja, kau takkan mau menyempatkan diri menemui mantan gurumu ini kan?? Jadi apa alasan yang satu lagi?? Mengenai Soi fon dan Hisagi, kau bisa membawa mereka kemanapun dan kapanpun kau mau."

Tanpa sadar, si wajah es Byakuya Kuchiki tersenyum simpul. "Anda tetap tak berubah ya."

"Terima kasih," kata Yoruichi.

"Jadi, alasan satu lagi aku kemari adalah karena aku mengkhawatirkan Rukia, bagaimanapun aku cukup curiga dia adalah sejenis dengan kakaknya," kata Byakuya.

Setelah terlihat seperti berpikir sejenak, Yoruichi bertanya, "Rukia? Maksudmu adik dari vampir baik hati yang kau bunuh itu??"

"Hentikan menyebut Hisana baik hati, dia hanya wanita bodoh yang sama sekali tidak mengerti keputusannya,"

"Kau masih menyesal akan keputusannya itu, ataukah menyesal akan keputusanmu untuk menyetujui keputusannya itu??" lagi-lagi Yoruichi bertanya.

"Dua-duanya, aku hampir menyesali dua-duanya, dan aku juga menyesal karena tak bisa memenuhi janjiku padanya," jawab Byakuya.

"Hampir?? Berarti di suatu tempat dalam pikiranmu kau percaya bahwa ini semua yang terbaik??"

"Ya," Byakuya menjawab tegas.

Yoruichi tersenyum mendengar jawaban Byakuya, senyum yang mirip senyum para ibu yang melihat kelakuan anaknya yang tak bisa diubah.

"Kau ini, kau juga sama sekali tak berubah ya," ujar Yoruichi.

"Anda, bagaimana hubungan anda dengan orang itu??" tanya Byakuya, entah iseng atau memang penasaran.

"Wajah Yoruichi memerah. "Ap...Apa yang kau..." Yoruichi tergagap.

"BRAK"

Pintu ruang tamu itu terbuka, terlihat ada Soi fon dan Hisagi didepan pintu itu.

"Syukurlah mereka datang," batin Yoruichi lega.

"Halo kakak," ujar Soi fon saat melihat Byakuya.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya Soi-chan," goda Byakuya.

Wajah Soi fon memerah seketika. "Hentikan panggilan menyebalkan itu, aku sudah bukan anak kecil," kata Soi fon, Hisagi hanya diam saja sambil melangkah menuju sofa.

"Tentu saja kau bukan anak kecil," kata Byakuya. "Mayoritas keluarga Kuchiki kan memang awet muda, contohnya saja kakak kita ini, Yoruichi Kuchiki yang sedang menyamar menjadi Yoruichi Shihouin ini."

Yoruichi yang sedang meminum tehnya sontak menyemburkan cairan itu ke wajah Hisagi yang sedang duduk diam di hadapan Yoruichi.

"Ma...maafkan aku Hisagi," bisik Yoruichi pada Hisagi. "Byakuya!!!, jangan coba-coba mengejekku!!!" seru Yoruichi kemudian pada Byakuya.

"Lagipula penyamaranku inikan dalam rangka tugas yang diberikan si tua bangka Yama-jii itu." tambah Yoruichi.

Sementara itu Sou-taichou. "Huachimmmm...," dia sedang bersin-bersin.

"Siapa sih yang sedang menggosipkanku??" batin sang Sou-taichou.

Back to Kuchiki family...

"Jadi ada tugas apa untuk kami kak??" tanya Soi fon sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Hisagi yang sedang asyik menyantap ohagi.

"Tentunya kau sudah mendapat surat peralihan tugas dari Gotei 13 kan Soi fon?? Jadi, untuk apa kau bertanya lagi??" sindir Byakuya.

Melihat suasana akan segera panas, Yoruichi mengangkat tangannya keatas.

"Sebaiknya aku permisi, akhir-akhir ini aku kurang istirahat," kata Yoruichi kemudian meninggalkan Byakuya, Soi fon, dan Hisagi bertiga saja.

Setelah suara pintu tertutup terdengar, perdebatan dimulai.

3333

"Halo Kurosaki-kun," sapa Gin dengan cengiran khasnya.

Ichigo hanya cuek saja.

"Ano...," Momomiya Ichigo menyela.

"Ya Momomiya-san?" tanya Gin.

"Saya harus segera menemui Lunatsuki Hikari-sama. Jadi, apa saya boleh meninggalkan tempat ini??"

Ichigo tetap tak peduli.

"Kau boleh pergi kemanapun kau mau Momomiya-san, terima kasih sudah memanggilkan Kurosaki-Taichou," ucap Gin, entah kenapa senyum serigalanya semakin lebar.

"Sama-sama taichou," ucap Momomiya dengan tersenyum lega seolah ketegangan baru saja dilepaskan dari pundaknya.

Momomiya berbalik, memunggungi Gin dan Ichigo, menuju pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, dan... JLEB.

Ichigo masih memasang wajah datar. "Kenapa kau perlu membunuh dia??" tanya Ichigo.

"Orang itu adalah kepercayaan Lunatsuki Hikari-sama, kita tak menginginkan dia membongkar rahasia kita kan... khukhukhu..." jawab Gin. "lagipula, dia belum mati. dan bisa menjadi snack yang lumayan kan Kurosaki-kun?"

"Aku tak peduli, lagipula ada urusan apa kau ingin menemuiku?? Pedangmu hebat juga bisa melumpuhkan orang dengan cara seperti ini," kata Ichigo, diperhatikannya baik-baik kondisi Momomiya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang 'sesuatu' yang kita ketahui di Karakura tahun kemarin. Pedangku sudah dilumuri racun," jawab Gin.

Ichigo seolah tak mendengarkan, matanya berubah menjadi kuning keemasan. Kemudian, dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Momomiya.

"Gluk...Gluk..." suara darah berdesir melewati kerongkongan Ichigo.

Gin diam saja sambil tersenyum licik.

"Jadi, ayo kita bicarakan," ujar Ichigo sambil mengelap mulutnya setelah selesai makan siang.

3333

"Ichigo, kau bau darah," ucap Rukia tiba-tiba begitu mereka bertemu kembali di kantor.

"Be...Begitukah??" tanya Ichigo gugup.

"Instingnya tajam seperti biasa," ujar Hichigo dari dalam Inner worldnya.

"Diam kau Hichigo!!" perintah Ichigo.

"Aye, aye, sir," kata Hichigo dengan malas kemudian keberadaannya menghilang.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, Rukia tetap berjalan dibelakang Ichigo seperti biasa. Ichigo yang berjalan didepan hanya bisa diam saja menunggu jawaban Rukia.

"Bagiku wajar, kau kan kapten, pasti tadi baru saja ribut dengan salah satu vampir nakal," jawab Rukia akhirnya. "Ichigo, besok aku ingin cuti sehari," tambah Rukia.

"Cuti?? Kebetulan sekali aku juga," kata Ichigo.

"Apa itu berarti aku diijinkan??"

"Sesukamu saja," jawab Ichigo.

Dan mereka berpisah di depan kantor Ichigo mempersiapkan sesuatu yang tak diketahui satu sama lain.

3333

**1 Hari menjelang tragedy...**

Hinamori dan Hitsugaya sedang bersantai di kantor Hitsugaya sambil makan semangka dan minum teh.

"Duh... kok bisa-bisanya ya Taichou dan Rukia-san meninggalkan pekerjaan menumpuk begini dan sedang cuti untuk bersantai-santai," keluh Hinamori sambil mengerjakan laporan divisi 5 di kantor divisi 10 cabang Karakura.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengeluh Momo, bukannya kau. Seenaknya saja mengganggu kegiatanku." giliran Hitsugaya mengeluh, sambil tetap makan semangka.

"Tapi aku kan sudah membawa semangka 10 buah," kata Hinamori membela diri sambil menunjuk 2 buah semangka utuh, sepiring buah semangka yang sudah diiris, dan kulit bekas semangka yang sudah dimakan Hitsugaya.

Dengan tampang tanpa dosa, Hitsugaya berkata, "Itu kurang."

"Shi-ro-chan...." Hinamori memandang Hitsugaya dengan tatapan setan.

"A...Apa?? memang kurang kok," kata Hitsugaya.

Mau tak mau, Hinamori menyerah. "Terserah padamu sajalah, sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan laporan ini."

3333

Rukia berdiri di hamparan padang rumput.

"Sudah menunggu lama Rukia??" tanya seseorang dari belakang Rukia.

"Ah, Soi nee," ujar Rukia datar sambil berbalik.

Soi fon tersenyum. "Lama tidak bertemu ya Rukia, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?? Aku harap kakakku yang dingin itu tidak jahat padamu," kata Soi fon.

"Aku baik-baik saja, masih sama seperti saat kita terakhir bertemu," jawab Rukia.

"Hm... Masih sama ya?? Bagaimana kabar Ggio??" tanya Soi fon lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku dan dia hanya pernah bertemu sekali saat kau bersamanya waktu itu. Lagipula..., dia tidak sebangsaku," jawab Rukia.

Soi fon terdiam.

"Aku..." Soi fon tampang bimbang mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku merahasiakan perihal kau menjadi Vaizard pada kakak, kau tahu benar apa alasannya, jika seandainya aku bisa bersama Ggio, aku akan melakukan apapun," kata Soi fon.

Angin berhembus tenang, seolah menerbangkan kata-kata Soi fon karena Rukia tak memberikan respon apapun.

"Sudahlah, semoga kau berhasil dengan misimu, aku mendukungmu sepenuhnya. Karena, jika aku tak bisa bersama dengannya, dunia ini sudah tidak artinya," kata Soi fon sambil melangkah menjauh.

"Aku tahu itu Soi nee," Bisik Rukia ketika Soi fon sudah menghilang, airmatanya mengalir saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Karena, jika aku tidak bisa bersama Ichigo selamanya, dunia ini sudah tidak ada artinya."

3333

Ichigo mematung sambil memandang pria rubah dihadapannya.

"Coba kau ulangi perkataanmu Ichimaru-san!! Kurasa aku tadi salah dengar," kata Ichigo.

"Kau tidak salah dengar Kurosaki-kun, aku sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan kita akan menghancurkan kekuasaan para shinigami itu," kata Gin.

"Bagaimana dengan Matsumoto-san?? Rukia??" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku menyayangi Ran, tapi rasa sayangku padanya tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa benciku terhadap para pembunuh-pembunuh berkimono hitam itu," jawab Gin. "Dan mengenai Kuchiki-san, aku tahu kau mencintainya. Tapi, itu adalah urusanmu, dan kau masih diperkenankan untuk menolak gagasanku. Jangan melupakan resikonya tentunya," tambah Gin.

"BRAK"

Usai Gin bicara, tiba-tiba pintu ruang rahasia itu terbuka, dan orang-orang berkimono putih memasuki ruangan gelap tersebut.

"Gin-san, apa yang sedang anda lakukan bersama Shinigami disini??" tanya seorang gadis berambut hijau toska.

"Neliel, dia bukan hanya sekedar Shinigami, dia memiliki kemungkinan menjadi sekutu kita lho," jawab Gin.

Ichigo memandang wajah para manusia berkimono putih itu satu persatu.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat??" bentak salah seorang yang berambut biru, entah risih atau apa dipandangi Ichigo.

"Jangan teriak-teriak Grimm," kata seorang pria bermata hijau sambil memukul kepala si rambut biru yang dipanggil Grimm tadi.

"Namaku bukan Grimm. Namaku Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, jangan seenaknya menyingkat namaku Ulquiora!!" kata Grimmjow balik marah.

"PLAK"

Lagi-lagi Ulquiora memukul kepala Grimmjow.

"Pria bermata hijau itu Ulquiora schiffer, dan si rambut hijau tadi Neliel Tu Odelschwanck," bisik seorang gadis berambut pirang pada Ichigo.

"Kau sendiri siapa??" tanya Ichigo, nada suaranya tak mengandung rasa penasaran sedikitpun.

"Aku?? Aku Tia Hallibel, kau bisa memanggilku Hallibel," jawab gadis itu.

"Salam kenal," ujar Ichigo.

Hallibel tampak tercengang. "Khukhukhu... kau lucu ya, aku menyukaimu," kata Hallibel kemudian menyingkir.

Selanjutnya, Ichigo hanya diam mengawasi tingkah laku para Vampire-vampire itu sementara mereka sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Ichigo.

3333

Hikari Hotaru, walau penampilannya hampir tak pernah berubah, selalu memakai shihakusou dan haori, dia tetap dianggap gadis paling manis diseluruh soul society. Kini dia sedang menuju kamar kakaknya.

"Luna nee-san, Luna nee-san sedang apa??" tanya Hotaru ketika mendapati kakaknya sedang sibuk mondar-mandir dikamarnya yang luas. Penampilan Luantsuki hari ini adalah kimono berwarna biru tua dengan motif bunga krisan putih, rambutnya yang berwarna ungu disanggul dengan jalinan yang rumit.

"Hotaru-chan, aku agak khawatir dengan Momomiya-chan, dia belum kembali dari tadi," kata Lunatsuki menyampaikan kekhawatirannya.

Diam-diam Hotaru memandang ke luar, dimana langit mendung sedang membayangi tempat itu.

"Kurasa Momomiya-san akan baik-baik saja, dia kan cukup hebat," kata Hotaru datar demi menenangkan kakaknya. Tapi sesungguhnya tahu bahwa sahabat kakaknya itu tidak akan baik-baik saja.

"Walau kau bicara begitu Hotaru-chan, aku tetap khawatir," kata Lunatsuki tegas.

"Aku akan mencari Momomiya-san untuk nee-san," kata Hotaru sambil melangkah keluar kamar.

"Berhati-hatilah!!" ucap Lunatsuki sambil memandangi adiknya yang mungil itu.

"Aku mengerti nee-san, nee-san juga harus hati-hati!!" kata Hotaru tanpa berbalik dan tetap keluar dari kamar luas itu sambil melambaikan tangan sekenanya.

3333

Seorang pria berambut merah dan diikat seperti nanas sedang berlarian dilorong divisi 6 dengan berisiknya.

"Taichou," Seru Fukutaichou baru itu sambil menggebrak pintu ruangan Taichounya dengan keras.

"Apakah kau tak bisa tenang Abarai-san??" tanya sang Taichou divisi 6, Byakuya Kuchiki, pada Fukutaichounya.

"Maafkan saya Taichou, tapi ada hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan," kata Renji sambil membela diri.

"Haah..." taichou muda itu menghela nafas. "Ada masalah apa hingga kau harus mengganggu siang hariku yang sibuk ini??"

"Baru saja ada laporan bahwa kelompok vampir yang lama tak muncul, Espada, muncul kembali dan membuat kekacauan di desa Ame," jawab Renji atas pertanyaan Byakuya.

Byakuya tetap memasang wajah datar dalam menanggapinya, namun rautnya terlihat lebih serius.

"Perintahkan Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, dan Hotaru Hikari untuk segera melakukan pencegahan atas kerusakan pada desa itu!!" perintah Byakuya sementara dirinya mulai mengambil Zanpakutonya. "Aku akan mengurus pembasmian kelompok itu," tambah Byakuya.

"Baik Taichou," kata Renji kemudian melaksanakan perintah Byakuya.

**~ To Be Continued ~**

**Author's Note :**

Ternyata chapter 7 belum tamat.

Bisa dibilang chapter 7 ini semacam perpisahan para tokoh dengan orang-orang tersayang mereka.

Perpisahan Ichi sama Rukia mana?? Nah itu dia, belum kepikiran itunya, maunya sih bikin mereka pisah waktu maut hendak memisahkan.

Ah, daripada makin ribet, **Review!!** Kalo perlu berisi saran demi kelangsungan fic ini.


	8. Chapter 8

**Vampire Tragedy : Chapter 8**

**The Last Chapter.**

**Thanks to :**

**~ So-Chand 'Luph pLend' , YohNa -nyu- , Snow Sanctuary , cocoa chip , Vio Mura , aya-na rifa'i , Thanatos Avatar , Le Mal , sarsaraway20 , Zheone Quin , FrenzyRenzy-Ren.9x'y , uki Yagami HiATuS , chappythesmartrabbit , marianne vessalius , master of bankai ~**

**Yang selama ini sudah memberikan review mereka untuk cerita ini.**

**Semoga anda sekalian menyukai chapter terakhir ini.**

**Anda ingin me-flame? Diijinkan khusus chapter terakhir ini.**

**Warning : AU, OC, GaJe, OOC, Mary-sue. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**- hope you like it -**

Sebuah foto terpampang di atas meja kecil yang dihiasi dua buah bunga Erika putih dan tiga buah dupa yang menyala di bawah foto pria yang sedang tersenyum itu. Lunatsuki yang sedari mondar mandir tidak jelas karena seseorang yang sangat dipercayainya dan adik tersayangnya tidak muncul-muncul juga,melirik foto pria itu lalu menghampirinya.

"Kaien,perasaanku tidak enak, sesuatu mengusik hatiku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" kata Lunatsuki bertanya pada foto mantan calon suaminya. Tapi, calon suami yang amat dicintainya itu malah harus meninggal ketika melarikan diri bersama kekasihnya yang bernama Miyako, oleh tangan Lunatsuki sendiri.

"Seandainya kau masih hidup dan tak mengkhianatiku," ucapnya pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

FLASHBACK OF LUNATSUKI

Saat itu vampire belumlah merajalela, keadaan pun masih damai, tenang dan aman. Lunatsuki yang masih muda dan polos, menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, dan menjalani cinta yang dianggapnya akan selalu abadi.

"Luna-san," panggil Kaien ketika Lunatsuki sedang berada di taman belakang rumahnya, merawat beberapa tanaman peliharaan adik kecilnya yang selalu ditelantarkan oleh adiknya itu.

"Kaien," seru Lunatsuki sambil tersenyum, senyum yang menampilkan kebahagiaannya.

Kaien mendekatinya. "Lunatsuki, bisakah kau meramalkan masa depanku?" pinta Kaien.

"Eh?" Lunatsuki kaget dan ragu ketika mendengarnya. "I,… itu tidak bisa. Aku tak ingin meramal masa depan kita, aku ingin menjalani masa depan yang normal tanpa ada campur tangan manusia yang ingin merubah takdir," kata Lunatsuki menjelaskan.

"Haahh,… sayang sekali ya. Tapi ya sudahlah, tak apa-apa kok, aku tidak marah padamu kok," kata Kaien ketika melihat ekspresi bersalah Lunatsuki.

Dan Lunatsuki tersenyum.

Pada malam harinya, Kaien membawa kabur Miyako, bawahannya di Gotei 13.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku Kaien?" Tanya Lunatsuki berteriak, matanya berurai airmata.

"Karena aku tidak mencintaimu, dan karena aku mencintai Miyako," jawab Kaien tegas dengan ekspresi keras.

Lunatsuki terdiam, hatinya hancur sudah. Dia jatuh terduduk di tanah sambil menunduk.

"Dan satu alasan lagi adalah karena aku dan Miyako,…. seorang vampire," tambah Kaien, membuat Lunatsuki spontan menengadah.

Ekspresinya dipenuhi kemarahan. "Kau,…." Jeritnya marah kemudian menyerang pasangan itu, membunuh keduanya dengan Murasaki-hime miliknya. Tak menyangka bahwa perbuatannya memancing aksi para vampire haus darah dan vampire yang ingin balas dendam.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Lunatsuki-sama . . . ." panggil seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Ya, masuklah Rukia-chan," kata Lunatsuki memberi ijin sambil menoleh kearah pintu.

"Maaf jika mengganggu anda," kata Rukia ketika melihat foto di hadapan Lunatsuki, kemudian dia beranjak duduk berhadapan dengan Lunatsuki, sedangkan Lunatsuki hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak kok," katanya. "Jadi. . . ." ucap Lunatsuki sedangkan Rukia hanya terdiam. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau ingin segera membaktikan diri pada kakak iparmu?"

"Kata-kata itu tak enak didengar Lunatsuki-sama. Saya hanya berusaha membantu Nii-sama bertemu dengan Nee-san. Dulu mungkin Nii-sama berkorban dengan cara membunuh Nee-san, tapi kini aku akan berkorban dengan caraku sendiri.," kata Rukia dengan wajah serius.

"Haahh,.. apa katamu sajalah. Toh, semua ini sudah ditakdirkan."

Kemudian Rukia dan Lunatsuki menatap bulan purnama yang menggantung indah di tengah kelamnya langit malam.

Di sebuah jurang Hotaru sedang mengamati tubuh seorang gadis yang dadanya terdapat bekas luka tusukan dan sebuah luka gigitan di lehernya.

"Luna-nee pasti sedih," ucap Hotaru sambil menyalakan sepuntul korek api lalu melemparnya ke tubuh Momomiya.

"Dunia akan menyala oleh darah," ucapnya lagi sambil memandang tubuh Momomiya yang terbakar oleh api berwarna kemerahan dengan ekspresi yang memantulkan cahaya api yang menjilat-jilat.

"Wah, wah, aku tak menyangka seorang pemimpin terkemuka Seireitei dan Gotei 13 bisa bersikap sedingin itu," ucap seseorang dari belakang Hotaru.

Hotaru menoleh, menampilkan sebuah ekspresi kesal dan dingin disaat yang bersamaan.

"Waahh,.. ekspresi yang hebat ya," kata si pemilik suara sekaligus pemilik rambut serta mata berwarna biru-es.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan seorang Vampir di sini, Grimmjow Jaegerjacques?" Tanya Hotaru.

"Hanya sedang berusaha menggoda seorang sadistic sepertimu kok, Ho-ta-ru-sa-ma," jawab Grimmjow dengan seringaian mengejek.

"Huh." Hotaru mendengus.

"Kau benar-benar tidak manis," komentar Grimmjow.

"Cerewet, untuk apa tujuanmu sebenarnya datang kemari sih?" bentak Hotaru.

"Kau tak punya bakat mendengarkan ya. Aku kemari untuk bermain denganmu. Hehehe," kata Grimmjow dan langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya. "Bagaimana dengan tujuanmu, Hotaru-sama?".tanya Grimm disela-sela serangannya yang mampu dihindari Hotaru dengan mudahnya.

"Melakukan revolusi pada dunia ini, yang akan kujalankan dengan sempurna dan aku rela mengorbankan diriku sendiri demi itu semua," jawab Hotaru, menyabetkan sebuah pisau yang berhasil membuat luka gores di bahu Grimmjow.

"Kau mirip dengan Hallibel yang suka berkorban ya. Dan juga, kau terlalu percaya diri sehingga bisa berjanji seperti itu," kata Grimmjow mundur. "Sampai ketemu lain kali," tambah Grimmjow, kini menghilang diantara rimbunnya pepohonan.

"Mati saja kau," kata Hotaru membiarkan Grimmjow lolos sekaligus mengabaikan seorang pengintai berambut orange.

"Ini akan menarik," bisik Ichigo dengan sebuah senyum menghias dibibirnya.

"Ichigo!".panggil Rukia ketika menemukan Ichigo keluar dari hutan.

"Oh, hai Rukia, kau darimana saja?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Kau tak perlu tahu aku kemana baka orange," jawab Rukia ketus.

"Hei, hei, kau tak sopan sekali ya," tegur Ichigo mengikuti langkah Rukia yang menuju kediaman Kuchiki.

"Sudahlah, kau dipanggil untuk pertemuan para kapten, Kapten Divisi 6 sudah gugur dalam tugas," kata Rukia.

Ichigo tertegun kemudian dia tersenyum. "Hee,… berarti kau sudah menyelesaikan sesuatu ya, Rukia-chan?"

"Benar, dan yang berikutnya kau pasti tahu siapa," kata Rukia.

"Aku akan menantikannya dengan sabar. Jadi, tak usah buru-buru," bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia kemudian ber-shunpo menghilang.

Rukia memandangnya tanpa niat, kemudian gadis itu menghela nafas. "Haahh,.. dia sebenarnya tahu tidak sih apa yang terjadi," dan berbicara dengan nada kesal.

Disebuah danau di desa Ame, para shinigami sedang berpatroli ke sekeliling.

"Ran!" panggil seorang pria kepada Rangiku yang sedang berdiri di tepi danau.

"Gin," seru Rangiku riang sambil memeluk tubuh Gin-nya. "Ada apa kesini?" tanyanya, masih dengan riang.

"Aku kemari karena mengkhawatirkanmu," jawab Gin sambil mengecup puncak kepala Rangiku, membuat Rangiku semakin membenamkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Gin. "Bagaimana perkembangan di desa ini?"

"Tak ada satu ekor pun yang kelihatan ekornya. Mereka benar-benar pintar bersembunyi," jawab Rangiku, membebaskan diri dari pelukan Gin kemudian memandang ke semua penjuru mata angin.

Hening. Gin memperhatikan wajah sendu Rangiku yang memandang melamun ke arah kanan. Saat Gin hendak menyentuh Rangiku, seseorang berseru mengagetkan keduanya. "Matsumoto-fukutaichou, Ichimaru-Taichou. Baru saja ada laporan dari markas di Karakura bahwa Kuchiki-Taichou meninggal dunia, penyebabnya pertarungan dengan vampir," kata si pengganggu itu.

"Eh?" seru Rangiku. Sedangkan Gin malah tersenyum tanpa ditutup-tutupi.

"Gin, kita harus segera pergi ke Karakura!" kata Rangiku berbalik menatap Gin, dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika dia berbalik, Gin menebas si pembawa pesan dengan Shinsounya.

Rangiku terdiam karena shock, beberapa darah menciprat ke wajahnya dan wajah Gin.

"Gin?"

Tapi Gin malah tersenyum dengan senyum rubah andalannya. "Aku mencintaimu," bisik Gin, kemudian berusaha melancarkan serangan yang bisa dihindari Rangiku dengan susah payah.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Rangiku.

Dalam sekejab mata, Gin sudah merengkuhnya dan membenamkan taringnya ke leher Ran.

"Argh,.." jerit Rangiku.

Suara setiap tegukan dan hisapan seolah menggema ke seluruh penjuru desa, terdengar dengan jelas oleh Rangiku ketika setiap cc darahnya beralih menjadi makanan Gin.

"Cukup Gin, hentikan!" seru Rangiku tersengal dengan sisa kekuatannya saat ini.

Gin melepaskan taringnya dari leher Rangiku ketika gadis itu sudah benar-benar lemas hampir tak bernyawa.

"Aku tak peduli jika kau membenciku, tapi aku selalu, dan selamanya mencintaimu. Semenjak dulu, kini, hingga nanti, aku selalu mencintaimu," kata Gin kemudian melepaskan rengkuhannya, membuat tubuh Rangiku yang telah menghembuskan nafas terakhir, tepat ketika Gin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, jatuh ke tanah dengan suara berdebum yang keras.

Sementara itu di kediaman Kuchiki di Karakura.

Yoruichi berakting dengan sangat baik ketika dia marah-marah atas perihal kematian Byakuya. "Siapa yang telah berani melakukan hal ini pada adikku?" Tanya Yoruichi dengan nada yang tinggi dan keras.

Ternyata Soi Fon pun tak kalah berbakatnya dengan Yoruichi dalam berakting. "Kak Byakuya," ucap Soi Fon yang berada di samping Yoruichi sambil meneteskan airmata.

"Siapapun, aku berjanji ini semua akan berakhir," kata Yoruichi dengan nada seram yang membuat para pelayat tak menyadari makna ambigu dalam kalimat itu.

Ketika Yoruichi menyelesaikan amukannya, Lunatsuki mendekati jasad Byakuya yang terbujur kaku. "Selamat tinggal Byakuya," ucapnya pelan. "Kau sudah memenuhi takdirmu dengan baik, " tambahnya berbisik, kemudian menyingkir dan digantikan oleh Ichigo yang memeluk Rukia.

"Dimohon untuk para shinigami, para kapten dan wakil kapten kembali bertugas soal tuan Byakuya biar keluarga Kuchiki yang mempersiapkan semuanya," kata penasehat keluarga kuchiki.

"Bersabarlah Kuchiki-san!" bisik Hinamori sebelum beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Hei, hei, siapa yang menagisi orang dingin itu?" batin Ichigo.

"Lebih baik anda beristirahat," kata si penasihat keluarga Kuchiki pada Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Biar kuantar," usul Ichigo kemudian mengantar Rukia ke kamarnya.

Semua menjadi kacau, para Espada membabi buta, memangsa manusia yang berstatus Shinigami. Satu demi satu korban berjatuhan dalam jumlah banyak namun tak cukup banyak bagi kekuatan monster mereka.

"32 mangsa," ucap Hallibel.

"Aku sudah 63 tuh, hehehe," kata Grimmjow membanggakan diri, membuat Hallibel mendengus sebal.

"Tapi kau tidak serius," kata Ulquiorra.

"Kau cerewet. Yang penting kan para Shinigami pengganggu sudah hilang," kata Grimmjow kemudian ber-shunpo meninggalkan kedua temannya itu.

"Dasar," ucap Ulquiorra, tetap dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Bakar mereka semua agar musnah sepenuhnya, " komando Hotaru pada para anak buahnya. Di wajah manisnya tak tergambar setitik pun kekhawatiran.

"Hotaru-chan," panggil sebuah suara. Suara milik Lunatsuki yang kini sudah berpakaian shinigami lengkap dengan syal berwarna ungu melingkar lurus di sela-sela lehernya.

"Luna-nee?" ucap Hotaru terkejut.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Lunatsuki sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja," jawab Hotaru.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Lunatsuki mengajak Hotaru menuju suatu tempat sepi, sebuah kuil tua di dekat danau.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ya?" Tanya Lunatsuki begitu mereka berhenti.

Hotaru diam beberapa saat, kemudian menghela nafas. "Jadi Nee-san sudah tahu ya?"

"Hotaru,…" ucap Lunatsuki sedih. "kita pun tak bisa menghindar dari takdir lho."

Rukia berdiri di tengah gelapnya kamarnya, memakai shihakusounya dan memasang senjata pada kimono hitam itu. Dengan kata lain, mempersiapkan diri untuk perang tengah malam.

"Haahh,.." Rukia menghela nafas, membayangkan akan sesakit apa rasanya ketika menjalankan tugas terakhir ini.

Tapi, lamunan Rukia terpaksa di potong oleh sebuah suara pria, suara Ichigo.

"Kau gila," ucap Ichigo dengan suara tenang.

Rukia lalu sedikit membuka pintu dan melihat Ichigo dan Gin sedang bercakap-cakap.

"Hmm," batin Rukia.

"Ini pertaruhan Ichigo. Hukum rimba. Siapa kuat, dia menang," kata Gin, tetap dengan senyum rubahnya.

"Aku tahu kok, jadi jangan ceramahi aku lagi ya!" kata Ichigo tanpa ekspresi.

"Hanya malam ini Ichigo, ingatlah itu! Tak akan ada lagi malam lain untuk membunuh Kuchiki Rukia," kata Gin. "Kau harus melakukan pertaruhan yang sama seperti pertaruhan yang telah kulakukan, ingatlah juga bahwa kau menjadi vampire karena darah Aizen-sama!" kemudian bershunpo pergi.

"Yang artinya harus membunuh penghalang paling besar. Orang yang dicintai," kata Rukia yang keluar dari kamarnya, mengagetkan Ichigo yang bersandar di tembok.

"Halo Rukia," kata Ichigo menyambut Rukia. "Kau sudah cukup istirahat?"

"Jangan bersikap munafik di hadapanku lagi Ichigo," kata Rukia tak kalah tenang dengan Ichigo. "Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit berolahraga malam?" Tanya Rukia mengeluarkan zanpakutounya.

"Rukia, kau bercanda kan?"

"Kupikir kau sudah tak sabar menunggu."

"Aku bilang 'aku akan sabar', bukan 'aku tidak sabar'" protes Ichigo, membuat Rukia ingin memutar bola matanya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara dan protes Ichigo, ayo mulai!" kata Rukia menyabetkan pedangnya.

"Ck, dasar tak sabaran," kata Ichigo, berbalik mengeluarkan serangan dengan pedang besarnya.

"DRRRRRRRTTTTT."

"Eh!" Ichigo begitu terkejut ketika reiatsu Rukia berubah.

"Hei, hei, Rukia, kau benar-benar tak sabaran ya. Baru mulai sudah mengeluarkan bentuk vaizard," kata Ichigo memandang mata Rukia yang kini berubah warna menjadi abu-abu dingin.

Seiring meningkatnya reiatsu Rukia, penampilannya berubah, shihakusounya menjadi warna abu-abu, sama seperti penampilannya ketika menemui para vaizard di markas mereka. Selain penampilan yang berubah, kekuatannya benar-benar berubah, membuat Ichigo kewalahan hingga harus mengeluarkan bentuk bankai.

"BANKAI!" seru Ichigo.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai pertaruhan kita," kata Rukia.

Dan pertarungan sengit yang memporak-porandakan separuh desa pun tak terelakkan.

Pepohonan di sekitar kuil dekat danau banyak yang tumbang karena pertarungan antara saudara sedarah, dua kembar Hikari.

"Kau ya yang memaksa Kaien?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa? Jelaskan padaku Hotaru!"

"Untuk menciptakan revolusi," jawab Hotaru dengan wajah yang sebelumnya tak pernah dia tunjukkan pada Lunatsuki, hanya pada musuh-musuhnya.

"Kau gila," ucap Lunatsuki. "Kau bahkan tega membuatku terluka."

"Aku memanfaatkan semuanya, begitu pun denganmu Lunatsuki-sama," kata Hotaru.

"Kita kembali ke panggilan lama ya, Hikari-dono?"

"Aku menyayangimu Lunatsuki-sama, tapi kita berbeda. Kembar yang bertolak belakang. Dan asal kau tahu, aku jugalah yang membunuh adik kita. Dan lagi, sudah waktunya kau menyusul adik tak berguna itu!" kata Hotaru sambil mengeluarkan zanpakutounya yang bernama amaterasu.

"Kaulah yang harus menyusul anak itu, untuk minta maaf padanya, pada semua orang yang jadi korbanmu."

Dan baik Hotaru maupun Lunatsuki tak ingin mengakhiri pertarungan ini sebelum salah satu diantara mereka berhenti bernafas.

"Ng?" ucap Grimmjow yang kebetulan merasakan reiatsu pertarungan itu.

Gin yang pergi menghilang sebelum sempat menyaksikan pertarungan antar sepasang kekasih itu di cegat oleh seorang chibi-taichou berambut sewarna salju.

"Dimana Matsumoto?"

"Sudah mati," jawab Gin tanpa menutup-nutupi.

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu terima kasih. Kalau bukan karena Matsumoto, kami pasti sudah membuatmu menghadap tuhan sejak lama."

"Dan karena sekarang karena dia sudah tak ada, kenapa kau tak segera mengirimku ke neraka?"

"Memang itu tujuanku mencegatmu."

"Silakan kalau kau bisa!"

Di sini pun akhirnya terjadi pertarungan.

Sementara itu, di tempat Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Hakuran," ucap Rukia.

"Getsuga tenshou," teriak Ichigo menyerang Rukia sekaligus menghindari serangan Rukia.

"Cukup, hentikan sampai sini!" kata Ichigo. "Ada hal yang harus kita lakukan terlebih dahulu pada setiap reiatsu yang mengarah kesini!"

"Lakukan kedua hal ini kalau kau bisa," tantang Rukia. "Dan satu-satunya cara melakukannya adalah segera membunuhku."

"Cih."

Dan keduanya kembali saling serang.

"Susanoo."

Sebuah badai pasir menyerang Lunatsuki.

"Kekkai," ucap Lunatsuki melindungi diri.

"Jangan memaksakan diri," ejek Hotaru.

"Kau bercanda? aku tak sudi mati di tanganmu."

"Sombong," kata Hotaru.

-SKIP TIME-

Hotaru berdiri memandang tubuh Lunatsuki dan Grimmjow yang tak bernyawa. Dua orang itu dengan sombongnya telah menantangnya, tak tahu bahwa sebesar apapun kekuatan mereka, tak akan bisa menandingi kekuatannya dan Amaterasu.

"Dengan ini, semua akan berakhir, dunia yang baru akan terbentuk. Cita-citaku, sebuah revolusi."

Dan dalam sekejab mata, baik Vaizard maupun Espada yang tersisa berdiri di belakangnya sambil berlutut hormat.

"Bangkitlah Amaterasu," bisik Hotaru.

Pertarungan Ichigo dan Rukia masih belum berakhir, masih sengit.

"Maaf ya Ichigo, permainan ini harus kita akhiri, Amaterasu-sama sudah bangkit," kata Rukia, kali ini tersenyum.

"Kau tak bisa membunuhku semudah ini Rukia."

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku akan membunuhmu?" Tanya Rukia kemudian bershunpo keatas atap.

"Aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri," ucap Rukia, menusuk dirinya sendiri.

"RUKIA?"

"Kau harus menciptakan revolusi bersama Hotaru-sama ya!"

Ichigo kemudian menangkap tubuh Rukia yang hendak jatuh ke tanah.

"Rukia, aishiteru."

"Semua berakhir, dan aishiteru yoo, Ichigo."

Ichigo bergabung dengan para Vaizard lain sambil membopong tubuh Rukia.

"Kita akhiri," kata seorang wanita berambut pirang yang dibawah kakinya teronggok tubuh Hotaru yang berlumuran darah.

Kemudian, tangan wanita itu terangkat keatas, dan bulan pucat perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi merah, merah darah. Dan langit begitu hitam, sunyi dan hening, tak ada kehidupan dalam raga dunia yang berputar dan hanya ada jiwa yang tertidur.

*OWARI*

Author's Note :

Saya membuat chapter terakhir ini dibantu seorang teman dengan PN Lunatsuki Kitamura.

Maaf jika setelah mengedit cerita ini, saya belum bisa menyingkirkan Mary-sue.

Tapi, tolong di RnR ya kerja keras kami!


End file.
